Feathers
by VannuroRB
Summary: Yugi stumbles across Atemu in a tomb, yet Atemu is different from other people so Yugi takes him in. Blindshipping so yeah, yaoi. Enjoy.
1. A boy with wings

Diao: 'Jesus Christ Vann! I thought no new stories for a while!'

Me: 'I-I did. But this came to me, and it was so sweet, and so sad'.

Diao: 'That's your excuse for everything!'

Me: 'Wah! Don't be mean!'

Agil: 'We hope you enjoy this super special awesome new story'.

Diao: 'Not you too Agil!'

Chapter 1-A boy with wings

It was a very hot day in Egypt, Yugi covered his eyes as he watched a hawk fly in front of the sun.

Yugi was a seventeen year old boy. Although he was Japanese he was with his archaeological group from college, and it was that day they were allowed to go into a tomb. Though Yugi didn't expect to find much inside, all the pharaoh's tombs full of treasures and mummies were far too important for college students.

'All right, gather round' Yugi and the rest of the class gathered around their professor, but it was hard for Yugi to see him due to his small height 'We'll be going in in a minute, I want everyone to not wander off. God knows what it'll be like if we left someone in there, and be prepared to take in everything. Okay?'

There was a chorus of yes's and they headed inside the tomb.

Flashlights were turned on as they walked down the steps into the darkness, even though people have already put lights up along the walls it was still dim for them to see.

They soon reached the bottom of the stairs ad they shined their torches on the hieroglyphs and wall paintings around them. Everyone gasped and whispered to each other.

'This is only the beginning' The professor gloated 'This way to the real prize'.

He lead them down a corridor, unaware that Yugi was left behind. He still stood by the wall looking up at the paintings of a war, he placed his hand over the cool wall and smiled.

The thought that a pharaoh once fought this war. Just the thought that someone painted it was amazing.

Yugi let his hand wonder over the paintings, feeling the grooves where the black lines were.

It was then Yugi must've touched something without being aware when he heard a loud groan. Yugi jumped back and looked around. Fearing something has happened or something was after him.

He looked back at the wall as it started to open up before him, the groan was it struggling to move, but it banged out and it left a gap serving a door. Yugi shined the torch down it but it only revealed that it carried on, Yugi was itching to go and see what laid beyond.

'Hey!' Yugi called back to his group 'I found a room!'

There was no reply, and he wouldn't be far if the group came back to look for him so Yugi ventured in. The walls was blank with no hieroglyphs and there was a cold still air around, but he presumed it was because no one had opened this part yet.

"I wonder if this is a chamber for a sarcophagus. I could discover a lost king!"

Yugi giggled at the thought of being famous for discovering a dead king and carried on ahead.

Yugi soon came to end which lead to a room. It was small and just like the passageway, cold and empty-which just made Yugi upset.

He looked around, shining his torch along the ceiling and the walls and finally to the floor where he set his light on something.

It was a large lump, but as Yugi walked closer to it, he realised it was wings. Like from a bird.

"This must've came from a big bird" Yugi thought. He knelt down and gently touched the wing 'It's soft'.

Yugi realised there was a pair. Great, giant, white wings.

"I wonder if these are supposed to be offerings. It can be the only reason. Wonder what poor bird lost it's wings".

Yugi pulled the wing up but immediately dropped it at seeing what was underneath.

'Yugi!'

Yugi turned around as a boy from his class came with a flashlight.

'There you are. You got us worried' He said.

'Can you get the professor' Yugi ordered.

'Huh? Why?'

'Just do it!'

He looked at Yugi sceptically but ran off back down the passage. Yugi turned back and placed his flashlight down as he moved the wing again, staring at what laid underneath.

It was a boy, maybe a few years older then Yugi himself, he was sleeping at the moment. But he was most definitely alive. Yugi moved the wing higher so it showed his back, where the wings happened to end, Yugi moved his hand around the back but it only told him it was more real then he thought.

The boy came back 'The professor will be here in a minute. Why do you need him?'

Yugi moved out of the way so he could see the boy, his mouth dropped open.

'Oh my god! What is that?'

'I'm not sure' Yugi replied.

Yugi looked down at his face and noticed his eyes starting to open. He blinked a couple of times, and when he saw Yugi kneeling beside him, he smiled. He lifted his hand and stroked one side of Yugi's face.

'Heba…' He whispered.

'It's awake!' The boy exclaimed 'Yugi, stay back!'

'I-I don't think he's going to hurt us' Yugi reassured. He turned back to the boy and put his hand over his 'My name's Yugi. What's yours?'

'Heba…you came back'.

'No. My name is-'

But before Yugi could correct him he placed his lips on Yugi's. Yugi just stared at the boy, shocked that he was actually kissing him, but the boy didn't seem bothered at all.

When he broke the kiss Yugi crimsoned heavily as he wrapped his arms around Yugi.

'Hey!'

'I-It's okay' Yugi reassured 'I'm fine'.

Yugi stayed in his arms and heard him whisper the name again "Heba" Was he mistaking Yugi for someone else?

'Alright' Yugi looked around as the professor walked in 'What was it you wanted to show me?'

'Professor, that boy has wings!'

'Don't be so-' He looked at the boy hugging Yugi and his eyes widened when he spotted the two huge white wings 'Yugi! Stay back!'

He grabbed Yugi by the back and pulled him away from the boys embrace, he stared up at them, upset they took Yugi away from him.

'Heba!' He stood up and tried to reach Yugi but something pulled on his leg. A chain was clamped around his ankle and it restricted his movements.

'This is…amazing!' The professor exclaimed 'This is the discovery of the century! It'll make us rich and famous!'

'It is a he' Yugi corrected.

'Who cares! It's incredible!' The boy moved back, becoming scared of the professor 'Is it a mutation? Or really an angel? I have to tell people about this, you two stay here and look after it'.

The professor ran off and the two teens looked at each other.

'I get the feeling his dreams will be smashed' The boy muttered.

'Heba!'

They both turned to him and he tried to reach out to Yugi again.

'Lets stand far away'.

'No! He's scared' Yugi walked towards him and as soon as he was in reach he wrapped his arms around Yugi once more 'It's going to be okay'.

He nodded his head and both he and Yugi fell to their knees as they waited to see what would happen next.

* * *

It seemed the professor wasn't lying when he said he was going to tell people. He called the national scientific team, and unfortunately for Yugi it wasn't a very good thing.

'Yugi'.

Yugi turned around to look at one of the men.

'Hi dad' Yugi greeted back.

'Yugi, step away' He warned.

Yugi looked down at the boy, he was snuggled in Yugi's chest, not caring that four more people had walked into the room. But Yugi remained where he was.

'Yugi' His father grabbed Yugi by the arm and pulled him away and before the boy knew what was happening, another scientist grabbed his own arm and stuck a needle in him, injecting him with tranquillizers.

When they let go of him he backed away into the wall, he slid down it and then fell to the floor unconscious.

'Alright. Break him from the chain and take him back to the laboratory'.

They managed to break the chain around his ankle and placed him inside a chemical bag, they zipped it out and carried it out into a van. Yugi turned to his father.

'Dad, can I see him again?' Yugi asked.

'What?'

'I found him, and I feel like it's my responsibility to make sure he's alright'.

His father looked at him but sighed 'Yes, alright. Maybe on the weekend'.

'Thanks dad' He gave his father a hug, his father climbed onto the van and it drove away.

Yugi couldn't help but feel rather guilty. Yugi had told him everything was going to be okay, but now he was going to a laboratory and he didn't even know what kind of tests they would do.

Yugi just hoped that boy wouldn't hold a grudge against him when he was going to see him next, because Yugi really wanted to know more about him, and why he had wings.

*****************************End of chapter 1****************************

Diao: 'So now Atemu has wings?'

Me: 'Yep'.

Diao: 'Where the hell did you get this from?'

Me: 'I don't know. I just thought it would be cool, it was going to be Yugi having wings, but I decided Atemu should'.

Diao: 'Right'.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	2. Incubation

Me: 'Well, what happens now?'

Agil: 'You…write some more?'

Me: 'Damn straight I do!'

Agil: 0.0

Chapter 2-Incubation

Yugi looked around. He stood in the familiar cold empty room he once stood in before.

Someone sat against one of the walls, a chain to his leg. Yugi tried to see his face but it was hidden.

'Are you okay?' Yugi questioned.

They looked up at Yugi and he gasped. The boy had blood running, pouring down his face in large amounts.

* * *

Yugi sat up in bed breathing heavily. He looked around to find he was in his room, the time was three in the morning. He laid back down and sighed heavily.

It was only a dream. And today was the day he was going to see him again, he had waited three days for this and now he had to get a nightmare.

Yugi turned over in his bed and pulled the covers closer.

"I better get to sleep. I don't want to fall asleep there".

* * *

When the sun finally came up on the horizon Yugi quickly got changed and got himself some breakfast, by the time he got going it was near midday so Yugi made sure to get him and his father some lunch.

Yugi got in the old truck he had in Egypt, it was white but it colour was covered up by the sand marks, it aged terribly but Yugi had his liking to it. He climbed in and after a rocky start managed to get it moving.

* * *

Yugi soon came to the laboratory, he parked his car and walked inside with the lunch in his hands. Akila, the receptionist, looked up as Yugi walked up to her.

'Afternoon Akila' Yugi greeted.

'Hello Yugi. Came to give your father lunch?' Akila asked.

'Yeah. Is it alright to go in?'

'Be my guest'.

Yugi walked down one corridors and went to try and find his father. Because his father was a top scientist where he worked, Yugi was allowed to come and go as he pleased, so he didn't need to be checked or anything.

Yugi stood as the door opened. His father was talking to some people in what Yugi called "The scientific language". He carefully walked in but as soon as his father turned around he walked up to him.

'Hello there Yugi' His father said.

'Here, I brought you some lunch' Yugi said holding up a small box.

'Oh thank you' He took the box and put it in his pocket 'I'll eat it later'.

'How's he doing?'

His father sighed 'I knew you'd be here for him. Come you can see him'.

His father lead Yugi to a viewing window and Yugi gasped when he saw him.

He laid in the centre of a huge container like cage. Glass in the shape of a circle, he laid in the middle and had his wings covering him so he wasn't seen easily.

'Why is he locked up?' Yugi asked.

'He isn't locked up' His father explained 'We put him there to do some tests'.

'And? What did the tests say?'

'It had strange high levels of something, but we're not quite sure so we're doing tests to find out what that is'.

'And…how's he coping?'

'He won't talk. He won't eat. He just remains curled up, I doubt he even sleeps at times'.

Yugi pressed against the glass and looked at the feathery lump, he couldn't help but feel utterly useless. He needed to be there.

'Can I…go in there?' Yugi asked.

'What? No, of course not'.

'Please' Yugi turned to his father 'He relied on me last time, he might lighten up if he sees me'.

His father stared at him but sighed.

'Alright' He defeated 'But don't open the casing'.

Yugi nodded and pushed the door back, walking carefully towards the large glass. He didn't move as Yugi approached so Yugi tapped on the glass to get his attention, he looked up and upon seeing Yugi he pressed up against the glass.

'Heba!' He banged on the glass 'Get me out!'

'It's okay!' Yugi calmed 'Everything is going to be alright'.

'I can't get out' He begged 'Help me Heba! I can't loose you again!'

His bangs started to weaken and he hung his head, Yugi could notice tears rolling down his face

'I can't…'

Yugi couldn't help himself. He was human himself, nothing different was about him compared to Yugi, he had feelings too.

Yugi hit the open button and the glass disappeared. The scientists looked out of the viewing mirror right as the boy lunged at Yugi and hugged him tightly.

'Yugi!' Yugi turned to look at his father 'Get away! Now!'

'No!' Yugi wrapped his arms around the boy 'I won't leave him dad! He needs me!'

Before they could start an argument, the boy fell to his knees. He let go of Yugi and fell to one side, Yugi kneeled beside him.

'Hey! Wake up! Wake up!'

* * *

Crimson eyes started to flitter open, he rested on something soft and warm. He looked up to see Yugi smiling down at him, his head resting in Yugi's lap.

'Hey. How you doing?' Yugi asked.

He gave a groan and sat up 'I'm fine'.

He looked around and realised they both sat in the glass container, the glass back around them.

'Oh no, they got us again!' He stood up and banged on the glass again 'Let us out!'

'No, it's okay' Yugi comforted 'They're not going to hurt us'.

'But we're trapped'.

'No. They only want to check you don't have any medical problems and they we'll be released'.

He turned to look at Yugi 'It's going to be fine'.

Yugi held his hand and pulled him back so he sat in front of him.

'If you say so Heba'.

'Erm…w-why do you keep calling me Heba? My name's Yugi'.

He stared at him but brought a smile to his lips 'You always did like playing games with me'.

He then leaned closer and kissed Yugi on the lips. Yugi stayed frozen for a while but managed to part form the kiss and move back.

'L-Listen, I-I think you're mixing me up with someone else' Yugi reasoned, a little frazzled by the kiss.

'Heba? What's wrong?' He questioned.

'My name is Yugi. I don't know who Heba is, you must have me mistaken'.

'No…'

'I'm sorry-'

But before he could say anything else, the boy hid his face and cried into his arms. Yugi moved so he sat next to him and stroked his hair.

'I'm sorry' Yugi apologised 'I'll tell you what. When we leave here, I'll help you look for this Heba. Deal?'

He looked up at Yugi teary eyed but managed a nod.

'Well, I need your name so I can ask if they know you'.

'A-Atemu' He whispered.

'Atemu. Alright. Don't worry Atemu, we'll find Heba'.

He nodded and crawled closer to Yugi so he placed his head on his lap again. Yugi blushed slightly but carried on stroking his hair.

'Atemu, why was you in that tomb?' Yugi asked.

Atemu wiped a tear away 'Me and Heba are lovers' Atemu explained 'His father found out, he didn't like the idea of his son being with a freak like me, so he locked me away so I couldn't do any more damage'.

'That's horrible' Yugi said 'He can't do that, it's Heba's choice if he wants to be with you'.

'But…I am a freak, aren't I?'

'No, you're…' Yugi looked at his wings and stroked them gently 'You're special Atemu'.

Atemu looked up at Yugi and smiled slightly.

'You act like Heba' Atemu muttered 'He was always happy'.

Yugi giggled 'Well, I can see how you got us confused then' Yugi smiled softly at Atemu 'You know. I went thought the same thing you have'.

'Really?' Atemu questioned, surprised by Yugi's words.

'Well…I didn't exactly get locked in a tomb. But when I was in school, I got picked on because I was much smaller then the other students. And I was weak, so I couldn't defend myself'.

'What did you do?'

'I…I bore through it. I pretended that something like that could never happen to me, I pretended I was a super hero just to get me through the day'.

'Super hero?'

'I know. Considering I was a kid back then it seemed normal, but now I don't care what anyone thinks anymore because I know that I'm me. I'm still a human and there's nothing different from me to anyone else, and it goes to you as well. Just because you look different doesn't mean you are. You have feelings as well like us, so you can't be that different'.

Atemu looked up at Yugi and smiled 'You really are like Heba'.

Yugi giggled again but looked up as a team of scientists walked in 'My dad'.

Atemu sat up and watched as well 'That's your father?'

'Yeah. He's the head here and he runs most of the experiments'.

'Oh'.

They pushed the button and the glass lifted away, they both clambered out and the other scientists whispered to each other about Atemu.

'So' Yugi's father started 'There seems to be nothing wrong with you. And with the persuasion of Yugi, we decided to let you free as there is no reason to hold you anymore'.

'Thank you Yugi' Atemu appreciated.

'No problem'.

'But' Yugi's father continued 'There's press everywhere. They have been tipped off by someone, I'm surprised they haven't come through the roof. Taking him out of here will be impossible'.

'Don't worry we can think of something. Atemu can live with us right?'

'What? Why would you-?'

'Because, he has no where else to go. He needs to stay with us'.

'And how do you suggest taking him out of here?'

'I can handle it. It'll be just fine'.

*****************************End of chapter 2****************************

Me: 'I wonder what Yugi's plan is'.

Diao: 'Blow it up?'

Me: 'No! Why would he do that?'

Diao: Shrugs shoulders.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	3. A new home

Me: 'Hehe, lets see how this turns out'.

Diao: 'Now come on. Would they really let Atemu out?'

Me: … 'Maybe'.

Diao: 'You don't even know!'

Chapter 3-A new home

Their plan took place at night.

The press was still lingering about out in the front so if Atemu had to get out, they were going to sneak him out.

Some of the scientists went to the front of the building to try and get rid of the reporters, but they didn't budge.

'Yugi' Yugi looked up at his father 'I'll go get the car. Be quick'.

'I will'.

His father disappeared and Yugi turned to Atemu, who stood by his side.

'What shall I do?' Atemu asked.

'Wait here'.

Yugi ran off but came back with a coat. He put it over Atemu and pulled the hood over his head, making sure he covered his wings. Atemu played with it as Yugi did the buttons up.

'Atemu, you mustn't take this off' Yugi said as he finished 'If the press sees who you are, they'll probably overturn the car or something'.

Atemu was about to ask a question but Yugi held Atemu's hand and pulled him out of the room and down to the back. Yugi opened the back door and a car with Yugi's father sat in it.

'Come on!' He hissed.

Yugi pulled Atemu to the car and climbed in seeing as it had no roof. Atemu climbed in as well and sat next to Yugi.

'Atemu, keep down' Yugi warned, so Atemu slid slightly in the chair.

'Lets get going'.

He started the car up and they soon joined the road. The reporters didn't even seem to notice them, which was good.

As soon as they were far from the laboratory Yugi sighed and turned to Atemu.

'It's okay Atemu, you can sit properly'.

Atemu sat up again on the seat as his hood was blown down by the wind.

'This is fast' Atemu said.

'Yeah. And it can go even faster' Yugi added 'You'll be fine'.

* * *

They soon parked the car outside a house. They all got out and headed to the front door, Atemu looked around the plain garden they had.

'Your garden is small' Atemu whispered.

'We're both busy, so we don't want to be busy with a garden' Yugi explained.

His father unlocked the door and they all walked in. When they turned on the lights, Atemu blinked a couple of times and rubbed his eyes to get used to the light. Yugi giggled.

'You okay Atemu?' Yugi asked.

'Y-Yes' Atemu replied when he could see. He looked around at the hallway, there wasn't much to look at; just a small round table for the phone, other doors leading to the rest of the house, and the stairs leading upstairs. Yet he was fascinated by it all.

'Your house is magnificent' Atemu admired as Yugi's father walked past.

'You haven't seen the rest of it' Yugi giggled 'And there are far better houses then this'.

'Yugi, you hungry?' His father asked.

'Oh yes'.

'Atemu?' Atemu turned to him 'What…do you eat? Anything I can cook?'

'Well…H-Heba gave me bread and fruit like that'.

Yugi and his father shared a look 'I'll make you the same. It'll be good for you to get something warm in you'.

His father walked into one of the rooms and Atemu was about to follow him.

'Atemu' He turned to Yugi 'You have to take your shoes off'.

Atemu looked down at the sandals on his feet 'Why?'

'It's a sort of tradition we do' Yugi explained 'You have to leave your shoes at the door with the others'.

'Okay'.

Atemu went back and took his sandals off so he was bare foot and Yugi showed him the living room, to which he was amazed at as well.

'Do you want to see where you'll be sleeping?' Yugi asked, Atemu nodded so he showed him up the stairs and to the spare bedroom they had. There wasn't much to it, a bed, a wardrobe and a bedside stand. But Atemu liked it just as much as the other rooms.

He walked over to the bed and sat down on it, surprised he sank a little under his weight.

'So, I take it you like it' Yugi said with a smile.

'It's nice' Atemu laid down on the bed and put his head on the pillow 'So soft…'

Yugi sat down on the bed next to Atemu as he nuzzled into the pillow. His wings still curled around his back. Yugi couldn't quite help himself, he put his hand on Atemu's wings and stroked them gently.

'Atemu, your wings feel like silk' Atemu looked up at Yugi 'Or feathery silk at least'.

'Heba loves stroking my wings. He says that I should feel lucky to have wings'.

'You should. Anyone would give up anything to have wings like yours'.

'Then…why does bad stuff keep happening? If I'm lucky, I should have good stuff happening to me'.

'Well…you met Heba right? You love him right?'

'Yeah'.

'And…I saved you from that tomb. If I hadn't been so interested in the wall paintings, I would have never found the switch or you. So, to me that's pretty lucky'.

'If…you say so'.

Yugi gave a small smile and carried on stroking his wings for a little while.

'That's right! Heba!' Atemu sat up, making Yugi jump 'We have to find him! He's probably worried!'

'Atemu!' Yugi held Atemu down by his shoulders 'It's eleven o'clock at night. I'm pretty sure Heba will be sleeping, and you must be tired, we'll find him in the morning'.

'But-'

'Don't worry. Heba isn't going to go anywhere, and I'm sure he's waiting for you'.

Atemu managed to smile 'Okay. I'll wait for morning'.

Yugi smiled back and let go of him.

'You two!' His father called up 'Your food!'

They both got up and they walked back down to the living room. There was three small bowls and three packets, Yugi sat down on the sofa and made room for Atemu. He stared at the packet and poked it a bit.

'You have to do it like this' Yugi explained. He picked up the packet and tore off the top, he tipped it upside down and a large clump of noodles fell in the bowl. Atemu copied him only his clump broke in half as it hit the bowl.

'Do we eat this?' Atemu asked, not liking the food as it is.

'No. Not yet'.

Yugi's father came back with the kettle in his hand.

'Watch out, hot water' He kneeled down by the table and poured the hot water into the three bowls. Atemu watched as the steam rose into the air, Yugi's father got three lids and placed them on top of the bowls.

'Alright. Close your eyes, both of you'.

They both closed their eyes and his father removed the lids.

'You're seventeen yet you still like this Yugi' His father chuckled.

'I still want to keep some things as a child' Yugi explained 'It brings good memories'.

'You are a strange one Yugi'.

Yugi giggled and they waited in silence for a minute.

'Okay. You can open your eyes now'.

They opened their eyes, but the bowls looked the same.

'Prepare to be amazed' Yugi's father said. He took off the lids of two bowls, the noodles inside were soggy and there were a few vegetables with it. Atemu looked at the noodles as it swirled slowly around in the bowl.

'Itadakimasu*'

Yugi picked up the chopsticks and began eating, he turned to Atemu but he didn't eat.

'Oh sorry' Yugi picked up Atemu's chopsticks 'Do you want to use something else?'

'No' Atemu took his chopsticks 'I think…I can do it'.

Atemu tried to hold the chopsticks like Yugi did, but he ended up confused with it.

Yugi giggled and held his hand 'Here, it's like this'.

Yugi moved Atemu's fingers so they held the chopsticks properly, Yugi took another batch of noodles.

Atemu copied Yugi and picked up some noodles, he ate them and after a minute of chewing, he put his hand over his mouth.

'Are you okay Atemu?' Yugi asked.

He gave a nod and removed his hand when he swallowed 'Hot'.

'I'll get you a drink' Yugi got up and headed to the kitchen, getting Atemu a glass of water. He put it on the table next to Atemu 'Here you go'.

Yugi sat himself back down as Atemu drank a little from glass. They carried on eating and Atemu made sure to blow slightly on his noodles so it wouldn't be so hot.

'So, Atemu' Yugi's father glanced up from his noodles 'What were are your parents like?'

'I-I don't know' Atemu answered 'I was given away as a baby. And for the rest of my life I was used as a way to get money. See the curse of the gods. Then Heba rescued me so I lived with him'.

'People can be so harsh' Yugi muttered.

'I know'.

Both boys hung their heads and swirled their noodles around, it was like they were twins. Doing the same thing and sharing the same feelings.

* * *

Yugi finished his noodles and put the chopsticks on the bowl. He turned to Atemu and noticed his eyelids growing heavy and he was starting to slump on one side.

'Atemu?'

Atemu sat upright again and blinked his eyes a couple of times.

'S-Sorry' He apologised and ate some more noodles, but he started to close his eyes again and tipped to one side, so much so Yugi had to hold him upright.

'Sorry' Atemu apologised with a yawn.

'It is getting late' Yugi's father said, looking at the time 'How about we all get some sleep? We had an adventurous day today'.

They agreed to that, Yugi held Atemu's hand and lead him up the stairs as he looked like he would fall asleep any minute while standing.

When they got to Atemu's room, Yugi pulled back the blankets and pushed Atemu to sit down.

'Now please get some sleep' Yugi said 'You look like you're about to fall asleep any minute'.

Atemu nodded and laid down, making sure he was on his stomach and hugged the pillow. Yugi pulled the blankets over Atemu's wings and stroked his hair.

'Sleep tight' Yugi whispered, Atemu gave a nod so Yugi walked to the door.

'Yugi' Yugi turned to Atemu as he smiled 'Thank you'.

'It was nothing'.

Yugi shut the door behind himself and headed to his room.

* * *

Yugi buttoned up the last of his buttons on his pyjama top and climbed into bed. He turned off his light and just laid in his bed.

"This Heba person must be so lucky to have Atemu. I wonder…if we really are alike. I wonder…"

Yugi blushed and pulled his covers over his face.

"I can't think like that! Atemu really, really loves Heba. So I can't get in the way and make things awkward for them".

Yugi sighed and turned over in his bed.

"Besides. I don't really like him that much. But he is different…I just hope I can get him back to Heba real soon".

***************************End of chapter 3******************************

Me: 'Now the hunt is on'.

Diao: 'To find Heba'.

Me: 'This sounds like a trailer for a movie of some sort'.

Diao: 'Yeah, a crappy one no one would even watch'.

Me: 'I would make a better trailer'.

Diao: 'Sure. Wait! Are you planning something!'

Me: 'Hehehehe'.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'

Me: * 'Itadakimasu is used before they eat a meal. A lot like saying grace but only in Japanese'.


	4. The search

Me: 'Ah, lets see if they find Heba'.

Diao: 'You do realise the readers know what you have planned. You can't go pretending what you aren't going to write'.

Me: 'S**t!'

Chapter 4-The search

Atemu still hugged the pillow in his sleep, he opened his eyes to see it was morning. He had never had such a pleasant sleep in his life, he didn't really want it to end, so he hugged the pillow closer and tried to go back to sleep.

The door opened and he looked up to see Yugi standing at the door.

'Sorry' Yugi apologised 'I…didn't wake you up did I?'

Atemu shook his head and sat up in his bed. Yugi walked in with a tray that had food on it.

'I thought you might like breakfast in bed. Seeing so much has happened'.

Yugi set the tray on the bed and Atemu looked at it.

'Thank you very much' Atemu said, he pulled the tray closer and started eating the food.

'So, how do you feel today?' Yugi asked as he sat down on the bed.

'Fine' Atemu replied 'I had the best sleep ever'.

Yugi giggled, Atemu ate some more and Yugi couldn't quite keep his eyes off the wings. They were still beautiful as ever-a little ruffled from his sleep-and it still amazed Yugi how he actually got wings.

'Atemu, your wings seemed glued to your back' Yugi said.

Atemu looked up at him 'Glued?'

'I mean, I haven't seen you open them out. They're always curled around your back. Can you fly?'

Atemu shook his head 'No one taught me to fly, so…they're weak'.

'Oh. Maybe I can help'.

Yugi stood up and walked around so he sat behind Atemu 'Maybe I can stretch them for you, that might work'.

'O-Okay'.

Atemu carried on eating as Yugi pulled out his right wing, he was amazed at how far it stretched, it was so big it would certainly carry his weight for sure.

'Atemu, your wingspan must be huge' Yugi said.

'Hmm?'

'N-Never mind'.

Yugi pulled Atemu's wings out and in, hoping it'll help Atemu be able to fly, it also gave him a chance to properly look at the wings.

He wasn't quite sure what they resembled more. At first he thought swans-large, and white, and easy presumption to make-but they looked to strong to be swans. Swans were almost delicate like, Atemu's had some obvious strength to them.

Then he thought maybe they resembled something like a hawks wings. Despite them being white they had many layers of feathers and were large and strong.

'How does that feel?' Yugi asked when he put the wings back to where they were.

'A…A little achy' Atemu said as he rubbed his back.

'That'll probably go in it's own time' Yugi reassured 'Come on, today's a big day'.

'Hmm? Oh that's right! Heba!'

'Lets go find Heba'.

* * *

Yugi took Atemu downstairs. His father had already left for work so it was just the two of them.

Yugi had sat Atemu in the living room and had disappeared, but he came back and set a large book in front of Atemu on the table.

'The phone book might help' Yugi explained as he sat down next to Atemu 'It has everyone listed in here'.

'Even Heba?' Atemu asked.

'Only one way to find out. What's Heba's surname?'

Atemu looked down 'H-Hatshepsut'.

'Wow. His family must be true Egyptians'.

Yugi flicked through the pages, Atemu watched as he tried to catch some of the words.

'H. H. H. H. Here we are' Yugi turned to Atemu and smiled 'Lets try searching through the H section'.

'Okay'.

They both read through the H section, being careful not to miss any name, and taking their time. But they soon came to the end.

No Heba Hatshepsut. No H. Hatshepsut. Not even H. H. Nothing remotely linked to it.

'Well, he's not here' Yugi said.

'No! he has to be! He can't be!'

'This is the modern version' Yugi said checking the date on the front cover 'Are you sure that's his name?'

'Yes. I'm sure'.

'Well…I-I don't know what else could be-'

'How could he not be there!' Atemu started to turn the pages 'He's the morning sun and evening stars how could anyone not know him!'

Yugi looked at Atemu confused 'Morning sun?'

Yugi put his hands on Atemu's arm, making him stop.

'Calm down Atemu, it's going to be alright'.

Atemu took deep breaths and rested his head in his hand, Yugi could tell he was close to tears, but what he said puzzled Yugi.

'Atemu, what do you mean he's the morning sun and evening stars?' Yugi asked.

'It was something he said once' Atemu explained 'When he becomes king he will be the morning sun and evening stars'.

'King?' Atemu nodded his head 'Atemu, who's in charge of Egypt?'

Atemu looked at Yugi like he didn't quite understand why he was asking him that question.

'Heba. No…Heba's father…I can't remember what he's called…'

'Okay. Atemu, what's the year?'

Atemu looked at his fist.

'I-I don't know…'

'How long have you been in that tomb?'

'I don't know! I lost count a long time ago! What does this have to do with finding Heba!'

'Atemu. President Hosni Mubarak is in charge. The year is twenty-ten'.

'I don't understand how this helps!'

Yugi took Atemu's hands in his and made sure he was paying attention.

'Atemu…this might sound crazy but…I think…you're more then three thousand years old'.

'What?'

'It explains why you don't know much things. And why you was in that tomb for the first place because…you lived back in ancient Egypt'.

'A-And Heba?' Atemu asked stutteringly.

'Atemu…Heba probably died…a very long time ago'.

Atemu stared at Yugi, he could feel that his hands were shaking slightly.

'Atemu-'

'No!'

Atemu pushed Yugi so he fell backwards on the sofa, Atemu stood up and glared at Yugi.

'You're lying! You're lying!'

'Atemu please-'

'I'm going to find Heba myself!'

Atemu ran out and Yugi tried to follow him, but as soon as he ran out the door, Atemu was gone.

'Atemu! Come back!' Yugi shouted, but he doubted Atemu was around to hear it. He kicked his shoes on and picked up a flashlight, he had one place in mind that Atemu would go to.

* * *

Yugi soon came to the tombs. He was out of breath from running all the way there, but he had to find Atemu.

He came to the tomb where he had found Atemu. There was police tape over the entrance, but it had been broken, and Yugi could guess it was Atemu.

Yugi switched his flashlight on and ventured in. When he came to the bottom of the stairs he found the secret chambers door opened, so he walked in. As he walked in, he could hear someone crying, and it became louder and louder.

Yugi came to the chamber and shined his torch onto Atemu. He sat by the wall and cried heavily, ignoring that Yugi was there. Yugi walked over and sat himself down and set the torch down to the floor.

'He promised he'd save me' Atemu sobbed 'He said…that he'll come and get me…and we could live together. So I waited and…and now…'

Atemu wiped back the tears as Yugi stared at the floor.

'My mother said that' Yugi whispered 'She had to go out and then she was going to come back and get me so we could go to this amusement park. Next thing I know…she was in a car crash…and she didn't make it'.

Atemu sniffed and hugged his knees.

'But…Heba wouldn't go back on his promise…he would never leave me…so why did he then!'

'It might seem like that. You want to blame anyone else but you. But sometimes there isn't anyone to blame. Maybe Heba did try, but someone stopped him, or something happened. You can't blame Heba if you don't know what really happened'.

Atemu wiped away some more tears and rested his head against Yugi's shoulder. Yugi put his arms around Atemu and stroked his hair as he cried some more.

'Please don't cry. You'll make me cry' Yugi said.

'I-I can't live without him though' Atemu whimpered.

'You're…You're not really apart are you?' Atemu looked up at Yugi as he smiled back and tears were forming in his eyes 'He's always with you'.

Yugi placed his hand over Atemu's heart as his own tears began to run down his face 'Heba is with you in your heart. Always and always'.

Atemu managed to pull a weak smile and reached up to wipe away Yugi's tears.

'Oh no! See! I told you I was going to cry!' Yugi began to wipe his eyes like crazy, trying to get rid of the water 'Now I know why everyone called me softie'.

Atemu chuckled 'Heba says, that a person who shows emotion is a strong person'.

'How so?'

'Because it shows that person cares. And you care a lot'.

'I just…like to make sure my friends are okay'.

They stayed sat there until they had both calmed down and had stopped crying.

'Ready to go home?' Yugi asked as he picked the torch up.

'Yeah'.

They both got up and Yugi held Atemu's hand as he lead him through the tomb and back out again.

'Atemu, hang on'.

Yugi took off his jacket and placed it over Atemu's wings, thought it barely covered up half of it.

'Well, lets just hope you're lucky not to be seen again'.

Yugi took Atemu's hand again and they walked back to Yugi's house. Atemu slightly leaned on Yugi.

'Thank you, Yugi' Atemu whispered.

'It's alright' Yugi reassured 'From now on, I'm here to protect you. I promise'.

* * *

When Yugi's father came home later that night, he found Atemu sleeping on the couch. Yugi immediately explained to him his theory.

'So you're saying. He is a three thousand year old angel?' His father asked.

'It makes sense' Yugi said 'It explains why he doesn't understand much modern things, and why he was in the tomb in the first place. And what he titled Heba makes sense too'.

'But Yugi, if he had been in that tomb for that long, surely he would be dead'.

'I know. Maybe…he's immortal as well'.

'Can you prove that?'

'No. I could ask him, but I don't think even he knows what he is. So he probably wouldn't know'.

'Or maybe he had been in that tomb long enough that he might've convinced himself like that'.

'No. That's not true. He isn't mad'.

'And can you prove that'.

'While Atemu was asleep, I did some research about Heba. He really existed'.

'So? He might've looked it up'.

'True. But I believe him. And I believe he lived long ago'.

'If you say so Yugi. In the mean time we have to find his real family, we have a lot to discuss about'.

Yugi glared at his father 'I knew it. It's always about work with you'.

'Yugi. This is an important find. I have to research every possibility'.

'Atemu is still a human being! And I'm not letting you treat him like a test subject'.

Yugi walked off leaving his father confused. Yugi walked into the living room, Atemu was still asleep and unaware to their conversation.

Yugi kneeled down by him and brushed some of the hair out of his face.

'Atemu. I hope you'll be able to live normally like me' Yugi whispered.

Atemu gave a sigh in his sleep, so Yugi decided to leave him sleeping for the time being.

****************************End of chapter 4*****************************

Me: 'So yeah. Everyone was right. Heba died and is most likely the reincarnated as Yugi'.

Agil: 'Most likely?'

Me: 'I might change my mind later on, you never know'.

Diao: 'Still, you're getting predictable'.

Me: growl 'One day I'll write a story with super special awesome plot twists in it, so much so no one knows what to expect!'

Diao: 'One day being the word'.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	5. When I met you

Me: 'I just wanted to write this before my GCSEs because…umm…you'll like it'.

Diao: 'Crappiest excuse ever'.

Me: 'I know. Well, it's just Atemu's past when he met Heba, it might explain things, it might not. I just wanted to do this, because it's fun!'

Chapter 5-When I met you

'Prince Heba'.

Heba turned around as Mahad caught up with him.

Heba was a prince of Egypt, he was seventeen yet looked a lot younger due to his height and cute appearances. He had a nice tanned skin, and big amethyst eyes. His hair was black with purple tips, and gold bangs draped over his face.

He wore a brown cloak to conceal his royal clothes, at this time of day he would be doing his lessons, but instead he managed to convince Mahad to sneak out with him and they were wondering around the city streets.

'You can't call me prince!' Heba hissed 'Just Heba'.

'I'm sorry' Mahad apologised.

'We don't want to get caught do we?'

They carried on walking down the street. Heba-seeing as he was a prince-didn't leave the palace grounds, or wasn't supposed to. There were occasions he snuck out, it was purely because he was fascinated with the city he lived in. The people, how they had to work to earn their food, what people sold. Jewels from far off countries. He loved it all.

'People, gather round!'

Heba looked around. A man was attracting people to a box he had, or a cage it looked like, but what was inside was a mystery as it had a large cover draped over it. But it caught Heba's attention and he joined the crowd.

'Heba!'

Heba stood at the front and Mahad caught up with him.

'Don't run off like that!' Mahad scolded.

'Ladies and gentlemen' The man said 'What I'm about to show you is like nothing you've never seen. People claim it to be the blessing, bringing bountiful food. Others, say it's a curse, starting wild fires in villages. No one knows for sure, I'll let you decide. Behold, a beast like none other!'

He pulled the cover off and the people gasped.

There was a boy sitting in the cage, looking very scruffy and ropes around his wrists, but what made people whisper was the two large white wings on his back.

'What is it?' Mahad questioned 'A curse of the gods?'

'Oh, he's beautiful' Heba said.

Mahad looked at Heba as he had a distant look in his eyes.

'Don't get too close!' The man warned 'He might get angry!'

But the boy just looked away, he turned to the boy and picked up a whip.

'Are you disobeying me?' He asked the boy 'Remember what I ordered you to do!'

He whipped the cage and the boy cringed as it snapped against the bars.

'Stop it!'

Heba rushed out of the crowds and stood by the cage.

'Stop it! You're scaring him!'

'Get out of my way runt!' He growled.

'No! I'm not letting you hurt him!'

'Why you little brat!'

He whipped Heba, letting the whip wrap around his arm and pulled him to the ground. Mahad hurried over him and helped him sit up.

'Don't think you can stand up against me peasant!'

'Heba, we should go' Mahad said.

But Heba was burning with rage. He stood up and pulled his hood down.

'I command you to let him go, from order of prince Heba!'

Everyone gasped and immediately bowed to him when they realised who he was. Even the man did.

'T-The prince! I-I had no idea' The man stuttered 'P-Please, forgive me!'

'I will if on one condition. You let him go!'

The man turned to the boy in the cage.

'I-I can't, your highness. He's a slave, you know slaves can't get freedom'.

'I see. I'll barter for him then'.

The man looked up at Heba and smiled.

'Well, considering how rare and valuable he is. I don't think an easy price is what I desire'.

'Very well' Heba untied a bag around his waist and threw it at the man, he managed to catch it 'Inside are the rarest gems from around the world. They'll make you a rich man for a very long time. I'm sure that's enough for the slave'.

The man opened the bag and gasped at the jewels inside. He grumbled, not happy about giving up the boy.

'Very well. He's yours'.

Heba opened the cage door and grabbed the end of the rope, but the boy didn't move.

'It's okay. Everything is fine' Heba reassured.

His sweet and calming voice got the boy moving, he slowly climbed out of the cage and stood at his full height. Everyone backed away, even Mahad a little but Heba stayed where he was.

'You're safe now'.

Heba took off his cloak and wrapped it around the boy, tying it up at the front.

'Heba, we must get going now' Mahad said.

'Okay' Heba turned to the boy and smiled 'Come on, you're coming home with me'.

The three of them walked back down the street, the boy lingering behind while Heba held onto the rope.

'Are you sure you did the right thing?' Mahad asked in a whisper.

'I couldn't leave him there' Heba defended 'He's safer with me'.

'But what about your father. You know he won't like the idea of you sneaking out again, let alone bringing a slave home'.

'Don't worry about him. I'll deal with him'.

* * *

'What an unruly son I have' His father muttered 'Not only did you abandon your studies and disappear into the city, you also bought a slave!'

Heba hung his head, the boy still standing behind him.

'And you believe I'll go along with it?'

'No father' Heba replied 'But he needed me'.

'A lot of people need something. It doesn't make him different'.

Heba glared at the floor, too scared to glare at his own father.

'Please. He'll be my servant. And I'll make sure he does good work' Heba reasoned.

His father sighed and sat down in the throne.

'Alright. But if he makes one mistake, I'll punish him'.

'Very well'.

Heba bowed to his father and led the boy out. They soon came to his grand bedroom, the boy looked around the bedroom as Heba pulled on the rope.

'It's not moving' Heba sighed 'Hang on I have an idea'

Heba walked over to the table and picked up a knife, making the boy flinch.

'It's okay. I won't hurt you' Heba came back and cut through the rope, it fell to the floor and the boy rubbed his wrists. They were deep and had started to bleed slightly.

'You don't have to worry. Now I'll look after you' Heba smiled at him and he managed to smile back 'By the way, what's your name?'

He shook his head.

'You don't have a name? Maybe I can give you one. Hmm…lets see, your different, so you need a name that stands out…I know! Atemu! That sounds like a kings name, yet your not, so it stands out. How do you like it?'

'A-Atemu' He repeated.

'Yep. And I'm Heba. Everyone calls me prince Heba or your highness, but you can just call me plain Heba'.

'Heba'.

* * *

As the days went on, Atemu stuck with Heba, not leaving his side for one minute. Not even for sleep, but Heba wanted Atemu to share his room, so he didn't argue.

Heba had given Atemu the cloak to conceal his wings, he explained that if his father found out he had wings then he would banish Atemu, in case he was a demon or some sort. And if Atemu asked if he was Heba would laugh and reply.

"Of course not. You're an angel".

They stood out in the grounds, they looked up at the clear sky and the sun shining down.

'See, Ra rides a boat in the sky and that's how there are sunsets and sunrises'.

Atemu looked closer at the sky 'I can't see no boat'.

Heba giggled 'The sun is his boat'.

'It doesn't look like a good boat'.

'Maybe having a boat in the sky looks different then a boat in the water' Heba turned to Atemu 'You could find out. I bet you could fly up there and find out'.

'I…can't fly'.

'Oh'.

Atemu looked down at the sand and kicked it slightly.

'Well, I would miss you if you could fly' Heba said 'You probably wouldn't want to stay on the ground with me and I would miss you'.

Atemu blushed slightly but smiled back. Heba was definitely different.

* * *

Atemu sat on the end of Heba's bed, Heba hadn't returned and it was getting late. He started to worry about him, he knew nothing bad could happen to Heba while in the palace, but that couldn't stop him from worrying.

The door opened and Heba walked in, looking a little pale.

'Heba? Heba what's wrong?'

Heba shut the door and walked over to his bed, he sat down and stared at the floor.

'My father…he just taught me how to commit suicide'.

'What!'

'He said…if Egypt should ever fall…I should kill myself then ever be there slave'.

'What…was it?'

'I have to get a bowl of fruit and put a poisonous snake in it'.

Atemu put his hand on top of Heba's, making Heba look at Atemu.

'You…won't kill yourself…will you?'

Heba smiled and held Atemu's hand.

'No. I would never give up. I would fight for everything, my people, my family, even for you'.

Atemu blushed and looked away 'T-Thank you'.

Heba smiled 'Come on, I'm so tired. You'd think being a prince would be easy'.

* * *

Atemu had been Heba's servant for more then a few months. And there was one thing he was absolutely sure about.

And that was how much he adored and loved Heba.

He may have only been a servant, and Heba was a prince, but he couldn't stop his feelings from growing.

Heba was always happy, maybe a little too hyper at times, but he was certainly a good soul. And hard to not love.

Heba fell backwards on his bed. He sighed and closed his eyes.

'What a day' Heba said.

Atemu sat on the bed next to him 'Why?'

'Dad is trying to get me married. He wants to make sure I'll get a son so we can carry on our throne'.

'Oh' Atemu turned and looked at the floor 'That sounds nice'.

Heba opened his eyes and sat up, sensing the sadness in Atemu's voice.

'Atemu? What's wrong?'

'Nothing'.

Heba put his hand on Atemu's shoulder so he looked at Heba.

'You're lying. There's something wrong, now tell me'.

'It's just…if you get married…then I'll have to go'.

'What? What made you think that?'

'Because…you'll be busy and stuff…and you wouldn't want me'.

'Atemu. I would never ever think that. I would want you to stay no matter what happened'.

They both smiled at each other and Heba leaned a little closer.

'Forever' Heba whispered before their lips touched.

At first it was innocent and it was only a little kiss. But as soon as Heba wrapped his arms around Atemu's neck, they started to get rather more intimate. Atemu pushed Heba down on the bed, Heba wrapped his legs around Atemu's waist as the kisses lead down his neck.

* * *

Atemu watched Heba as he slept, he was so peaceful and cute asleep, especially after from their love making. Atemu pulled the covers over Heba so it went up to his neck and brushed some of his bangs out of his face.

He couldn't believe that he and Heba had become lovers, he couldn't believe that Heba felt the same way as he did. It made him happy.

He kissed Heba on the forehead before going to sleep as well.

* * *

Heba laid on the floor, he wrote some things on papyrus as Atemu watched.

'What're you writing?' Atemu asked.

'Not much' Heba smiled up 'I guess you can't read hieroglyphs'.

'No'.

Heba sat up and sat next to Atemu, handing him the pen.

'Here, this is how you write your name'.

Heba held Atemu's hand and directed his hand as they both wrote hieroglyphs on the papyrus.

'A-tem-u' Heba smiled up at Atemu 'See, you just wrote your name'.

Atemu smiled and turned to Heba 'Thank you'.

Heba giggled 'You're always saying thank you. You don't have to'.

'Yes I do. I have so much to be grateful. You saving me, a place to live, the food you give me. And you'.

Heba blushed slightly 'I'm happy that we just met'.

They leaned closer and kissed each other. Heba put his arms around Atemu as they both went to the floor, knocking the ink over so it seeped onto the floor. Heba's hands went down to Atemu's back where he stroked his wings, since they were alone, Atemu didn't have to wear the cape to hide his wings. He could be himself again and again.

'Heba, we need you-'

They broke from their kiss and looked up as Heba's father stood at the door. Atemu got up and Heba sat up.

'Father'.

He set on Atemu, and the wings he had.

'What is that?' He pointed to Atemu making him stand back.

'No, no, father he isn't going to hurt you' Heba reasoned.

His father grabbed Heba's arm and pulled him away, Heba tried to take his hand off but he was far too strong for Heba.

'Guards!' His father called.

'Atemu!' Atemu turned to Heba 'Fly away! Go on! Fly! Get out of here!'

Three guards came into the room and stepped back when they saw Atemu.

'Seize him!'

Atemu quickly headed to the balcony and climbed up on the wall, he tried to fly, he had seen many birds do it. Why couldn't he? Why when he wanted to desperately?

The guards managed to grab him and after a long struggle they pulled him back into the room. His father glared at Atemu.

'I don't know what you are' He said 'But you come into my palace, seduce my son, and who knows what you had planned. I have just the place for you'.

* * *

They lead Atemu through the sands and to a tomb, they walked through a secret chamber they built and attached a chain to his ankle. Atemu pulled at it, but it didn't budge.

'Down here there's no one you can hurt no more beast. Except yourself'.

Atemu looked at Heba, he still tried to get his father off his arm, but he was getting weaker and weaker.

'Lets go'.

They walked off and dragged Heba with them.

'No! Let go! Atemu!'

'Heba!'

The door shut and Atemu was engulfed by darkness. There was nothing left to do. Just sit and wait for death to come.

* * *

He wasn't sure how long he had been in the tomb. A few days perhaps?

He heard the door open and he looked up, he saw light moving towards him and Heba stood before him.

'Heba'.

'Oh Atemu'.

Heba put the candle aside and fell to his knees, he hugged Atemu tightly and cried into his shoulder.

'I'm so sorry' Heba sobbed 'I was supposed to protect you'.

'It's alright' Atemu reassured 'It's not your fault. It's mine for being something…different'.

'Don't ever say that! You're beautiful Atemu'.

Atemu put his arms around Heba and held him close.

'I promise I'll get you out of here' Heba whispered 'And then I'll run away with you, and we'll live together. Just you and me'.

'Thank you'.

'But…I can't today' Heba moved away and wiped his tears away 'But one day, I'll come back and set you free. Promise me, you'll wait for me'.

Atemu looked up at Heba and held his face.

'I'll promise to wait however long it'll be' Atemu said 'Forever if I have to'.

Heba managed to pull a weak smile and kissed Atemu on the lips.

'I-I have to go' Heba stood up 'I'll be back'.

'I'll wait'.

Heba started to cry, he picked up the candle and ran back, leaving Atemu in the darkness again.

Atemu sighed and laid down, the wait had begun.

* * *

'Atemu. Atemu'.

Atemu opened his eyes to meet Yugi. He was in his bed and it was morning once more, and all that, was just a bad dream.

'Hey. You was crying in your sleep'.

Atemu sat up and wiped his eyes, it was true, water had been running down them.

'Sorry' Atemu apologised.

'It's alright' Yugi sat on the bed 'Was you…dreaming about Heba?'

Atemu looked at him and nodded. Yugi held his hand and smiled slightly.

'I had…a lot of dreams about my mum after she died. It takes a while for them to go away, but if I can help in anyway, you tell me'.

'Well I…I do want something'.

'Oh? What is it?'

Atemu turned to Yugi 'Could I…get a hug?'

'A hug? Okay'.

Atemu put his arms around Yugi and gave him a tight hug. Yugi blushed slightly but managed to get his arms around Atemu, after realising he had wings in the way.

'Hugging you is a lot harder then I imagined' Yugi chuckled.

Atemu closed his eyes, he remembered this feeling before. It was a lot like Heba.

"Heba, you may not be with me, but I know you wouldn't leave me. Yugi, he's like your messenger. And I understand your message. I will let go, but I won't forget you. Ever".

*****************************End of chapter 5****************************

Me: 'Well, it's sad. But good in the same time'.

Diao: 'You're so messed up'.

Me: 'Yes. Now, a little game'.

Diao: 'Oh god'.

Me: 'I want to know, what you people think happened to Heba. I doubt I'll ever write, but hey it's fun to guess right? It might be in this chapter, who knows. I just want to know what people think happened to Heba'.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'

Me: 'And don't forget your suggestion thingies!'


	6. Fly away

Me: 'Another guessing game'.

Diao: 'Oh god, I think I'm going to be sick'.

Me: 'Who can guess how Atemu survived in the tomb? It'll probably be mentioned but I'd like to know what people think'.

Chapter 6- Fly away

Yugi listened to his music as he wrote down a few things in a book, he was laying on the floor of the living room and his legs kicked back and forth. Yugi was completely unaware with his surroundings.

Someone tapped his shoulder, he took his earphone out and looked up at Atemu.

'Atemu, they fit you'.

The previous day, Yugi had bought Atemu some fresh clothes, he wore a white T-shirt with black rims and some blue jeans.

'Do they feel nice?' Yugi asked.

'Yeah…sort of'.

Yugi smiled 'Well, you have some new clothes now. I always think they feel nice'.

Yugi turned back to his work and continued writing.

'What're you doing?' Atemu asked as he sat down next to Yugi.

'Doing some work' Yugi replied 'I have to catch up with my studies'.

Atemu tipped his head 'Studies?'

'Oh, well, when I found you, I was on a trip with my college course, I'm taking archaeology you see, so they let us go into the tomb to help us with our studies'.

'What's…archa…archae…?'

'Archaeology' Yugi repeated 'It's like, the study of past civilisations. Like, ancient Egypt'.

'Oh' Atemu looked away 'Does that…include me?'

Yugi looked up in thought 'I have no idea. I think…you'd be more for science purposes, what with your wings and all'.

Atemu looked down and Yugi sat up.

'B-But, it won't come to that' Yugi added 'You're my friend and I won't let anyone hurt you or make you do anything you don't like'.

Atemu smiled at Yugi 'Thank you Yugi'.

Yugi smiled back 'Listen, I really need to get this done, I promise I won't take long'.

'Okay'.

Yugi carried on writing so Atemu just sat back and waited.

Yugi put the pen down and flexed his arm.

'Writing can take it's toll' Yugi muttered.

Atemu picked up the other earphone and looked at it, Yugi chuckled and took it out of his hands.

'It's an earphone' Yugi explained 'You can listen to music. Here'.

Yugi put the earphone in Atemu's ear and he jumped slightly at the sound of the music.

'See'.

Atemu listened quietly, Yugi moved closer to him and they both listened to the music.

'How does it work?' Atemu asked.

Yugi chuckled 'I have no idea. Electronics is not my thing'.

'Oh' Atemu gave a small chuckle 'Even you don't know much about your own time'.

Yugi gave a small giggle 'No, I guess I don't'.

Yugi put his books away into the bag and Atemu sighed, Yugi didn't fail to notice it.

'Something bothering you?' Yugi asked.

'It's…It's nothing'.

'Atemu, if something is wrong. You can tell me anything'.

Atemu turned to Yugi and gave a weak smile 'It's just…I've been inside for a while. I want to go outside'.

'Oh. Well…you're wings'.

Atemu looked at his wings and sighed miserably.

'O-Or. I could…ask my dad when he comes back to take us out' Yugi suggested 'Like a picnic or something. Away from the town. How does that sound like?'

'Yeah. That sounds nice. But…one favour?'

'Sure'.

'Can we…go in that thing with the air. I liked it last time'.

Yugi looked at him questionably 'You mean…my dads car?'

Atemu nodded. Yugi smiled 'Okay. I'm sure we can do that'.

* * *

When Yugi's father came back, Yugi explained to him about Atemu and they agreed to take him on the outskirts of town where no one would notice him.

Yugi's father packed some food while Yugi went to find Atemu.

'Atemu' Yugi opened his bedroom door 'What're you doing?'

Atemu sat on his bed and looked up when Yugi came in.

'Yugi, look'.

Yugi walked in closer and watched as Atemu moved his wings a little, not a great deal, but enough to make Yugi smile.

'Atemu, you can move them!' Yugi exclaimed.

'Every since you've started stretching my wings, it's like I can feel them' Atemu held the tip of his wings and started to stroke it 'It's like an extra pair of arms, when before, it was like something tied to my back'.

Yugi smiled 'Maybe one day you will be able to fly'.

'Maybe'.

'Anyway, I came to say, dad's been persuaded to take us out. Come on'.

Yugi held Atemu's hand and pulled him up and out.

* * *

They soon got into the car, Yugi made sure to give Atemu the coat so he could cover up his wings until they got to the edge of town.

They drove down the road, Atemu brushed his hair out of his face as the wind brushed past them, he looked out as he watched people and buildings rush past them until it turned to the sandy hills he knew.

'Well, we're out of the town' Yugi said loudly to Atemu, if he hadn't the wind would've covered his voice.

Atemu gave a nod and Yugi stretched his arms out into the open.

'Go faster dad!'

'Alright!'

The car went faster and Yugi cheered. He really was a kid at heart.

Yugi cringed as feathers hit his face, he turned to Atemu and noticed that both his wings were outstretched over the car.

'Atemu! Your wings!'

Atemu looked at both his as they ruffled in the breeze.

'Try flapping them' Yugi waved his arms up and down in a way to demonstrate flapping 'Like this. Try it Atemu'.

Atemu looked at Yugi and nodded, soon his wings were flapping, but at a very slow pace, but it made Yugi smile.

'That's it!'

Yugi undid his seatbelt and stood up in the car, holding onto the front seat for support.

'Be careful Yugi' Yugi's father warned.

Yugi held his hand out to Atemu, he looked at it then up to Yugi.

'Take my hand Atemu'.

Atemu held Yugi's hand 'Try and fly Atemu'.

Atemu looked at Yugi, but he had nothing to lose.

Atemu started to flap his wings again, his speed picking up with every beat. And soon he was flying over the car, still clinging to Yugi's hand.

'Atemu, you're flying!'

Yugi's father looked in the rearview mirror to see Yugi holding Atemu's hand as he flew with them.

'I say'.

Yugi smiled up at Atemu and gently and slowly started to let go of Atemu's hand. Soon Atemu was flying on his own-falling back a little-but still in the air.

'Fly faster Atemu!' Yugi called out and waved his arm around.

Atemu picked up his speed and flew back to Yugi, and then he reached higher and higher into the sky.

Yugi watched him as he turned into a black shape into the sky.

'Dad, look how high Atemu is!'

His father quickly glanced up at Atemu and returned his attention to the car.

'Yugi, we should stop here' He said.

'Okay'.

Yugi did a hand signal to Atemu to sow they were going to turn, but then he had doubts whether Atemu could actually see him from so high above. But then he turned with the car so he had seen Yugi.

When Yugi's father stopped the car on the sand, Yugi jumped out and waved his arms at Atemu, he flew closer and closer.

When he got close enough, he wrapped his arms around Yugi and they both fell over onto the sand, both laughing with each other.

'I was flying Yugi!' Atemu said through his laughs.

'I know, I saw you' Yugi giggled.

They both laughed again and hugged each other just as tightly.

When Yugi and Atemu finally calmed down from their laughing fit, they sat in the shade of the car and ate the food they had packed.

When Yugi finished his sandwich he looked for the bag and took out a small yoghurt, he turned to Atemu.

'Here Atemu, you'll like this'.

Atemu took it and a spoon he looked at it. It said it was chocolate, though he had never heard of it, it wouldn't had hurt to try it.

He pulled back the lid and dipped the spoon in, he ate it and stayed normal. But once he had tasted it fully.

Yugi turned to Atemu as he closed his eyes, Yugi began to worry.

'Atemu? Are you okay?'

Atemu nodded and opened his eyes, turning to Yugi.

'This tastes so good!'

Yugi giggled as Atemu ate more and more. For the rest of the time, it was a fun time for them all.

* * *

After spending a few more hours in the desert, they decided to go back home. It was starting to turn into evening, the sun burned into the sand. Yugi enjoyed the view, but then Atemu leaned on him. Atemu was fast asleep, and not even moving seemed to wake him up.

Yugi smiled and put his arm around Atemu, holding him steady with the car jogs. Yugi held Atemu's hand with his spare hand, he rested his head on Atemu's and they continued home.

And with that, the little flower of love bloomed inside them both.

*****************************End of chapter 6****************************

Diao: 'Little flower of love?'

Me: 'Diao, don't be mean. It's like, midnight. Of course it's going to be a bit weird'.

Agil: 'I like it. It sounds sweet'.

Me: Hugs Agil 'And that's why I love you so much Agil'.

Agil: Giggle 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'

Me: 'And remember your theories for Atemu's survival in your review!'


	7. A second love

Me: 'I so had to do this. Just to make a cliffhanger!'

Diao: 'When you're not evil in your stories you're evil to your readers'.

Me: 'It's all good Diao. It makes it more interesting!'

Diao: 'Sure'.

Chapter 7- A second love

Atemu woke up in the morning, he got changed in some of the new clothes Yugi had bought him, and headed downstairs. But only Yugi's father was there, cooking the breakfast.

He turned and smiled at Atemu.

'Morning Atemu'.

'Morning' Atemu looked around 'Where's Yugi?'

'He's still asleep. You can go wake him up if you like'.

Atemu nodded to it and headed back upstairs. He found Yugi's room, it wasn't hard as it was labelled "Yugi's room". He opened the door and looked inside.

Yugi was asleep in his bed, the covers covered and curled around his small body, unaware that Atemu was watching him.

Atemu walked in and sat on the bed, Yugi didn't wake up so Atemu was safe for now. He moved his hand towards Yugi's face and brushed the bangs out of his face, Yugi sighed in his sleep and Atemu smiled softly at him. He couldn't help that Yugi looked very cute asleep, he looked cute all the time.

Yugi groaned in his sleep and his eyes started to open, he looked towards Atemu and smiled back.

'Sorry' Atemu apologised as Yugi sat up 'I didn't mean to wake you up'.

'That's okay' Yugi yawned and rubbed his eye 'I need to get up anyway'.

Yugi slipped out of bed and turned to Atemu.

'Was there something you wanted?' Yugi asked.

'Err…n-no' Atemu stood up and walked past Yugi 'I'll leave you to get changed'.

Atemu shut the door behind him so Yugi pulled out some clothes and got dressed. He started to blush slightly as he wondered how long Atemu had been watching him, he slipped off his pyjama top and replaced it with his clothes. Maybe he was just exaggerating a little, Atemu had only come to wake him up.

* * *

When Yugi's father went off to work, Yugi got set on doing some college work. Atemu sat on the sofa as Yugi did his work on the floor.

'Yugi'.

Yugi turned to look at Atemu 'What's wrong?'

'I'm…err…' Then Atemu's stomach growled and he held it 'Kinda hungry'.

Yugi laughed and got up 'Yeah. I'm pretty hungry too. Lets see what there is'.

Yugi and Atemu walked into the kitchen and they opened the fridge. They looked at the food.

'Anything you like?' Yugi asked.

'Umm…maybe…' Atemu turned to Yugi and smiled 'Could I…have some more noodles? I haven't had it in a long time'.

Yugi smiled back 'Sure. But they'll take a wile to cook'.

Yugi closed the fridge and opened the cupboards 'I'd better get two packets'.

Yugi pulled out two packets of noodles and took out a saucepan from under the sink. Atemu watched as he poured water into it and set it on the stove, he turned it on and it started heating the water.

'This is different from before' Atemu said.

'Yeah. This way is a lot easier and quicker' Yugi explained 'But it don't taste the same as the original way'.

Yugi reached up into the cupboards and looked around 'Do you think we should have it spicy?'

Atemu looked at Yugi 'What was you going to use?'

Yugi took out a small bottle 'Chilli powder. It really goes well with it'.

'If…you say so'.

Yugi put the bottle down and went back to the fridge to take out some bacon.

'Bacon goes well with it as well'.

Yugi took out a knife and started to chop the bacon up to small squares, when he looked at the saucepan the water was bubbling.

'Be careful Atemu' Yugi warned. He opened the packets and tipped the noodles in, then the bacon and added a little of chilli powder to it. Yugi took out a spoon and started to stir them, the water spat slightly making Atemu flinch slightly.

'It'll take a few minutes for it to cook' Yugi said as he turned down the heat 'I hope you'll like it. Maybe we should have some drinks with it, sound good?'

Atemu nodded so Yugi made them two drinks of pop and took it to the living room. He came back and checked on the noodles, Atemu just stared at them not sure what to do.

'It looks like they're ready'.

Yugi turned off the heat and served them into two bowls.

'It looks nice' Atemu said as Yugi took two pairs of chopsticks for them.

'Lets hope it tastes nice too' Yugi added.

They sat down on the sofa together 'Itadakimasu'.

Yugi was the first one to try it 'It tastes nice. Try it Atemu'.

Atemu picked up some noodles and ate them, he turned to Yugi and smiled.

'It certainly has a taste to it' Atemu said and ate some more.

They continued eating. Yugi often looked towards Atemu and found he was staring back, they blushed heavily and returned to their noodles. Why were they acting so childish?

When they finished they put their bowls on the table, and they were silent again.

'Umm…h-how about some TV?' Yugi asked.

'Yeah…okay'.

They both reached for the remote and their hands touched. They both blushed, but Atemu was the one to move away. Yugi quickly grabbed the remote and pretended nothing happened.

When Yugi finally found something to watch, he sat back and enjoyed it, Atemu leaned on him making Yugi blush.

'Umm…A-Atemu…what are you doing?' Yugi asked.

'Sorry…tired…' Atemu said wearily.

'Oh. In that case' Yugi moved Atemu so he rested on his lap 'This will be more comfortable for you'.

'Okay' Atemu closed his eyes and snuggled slightly in Yugi's lap 'Thank you Yugi'.

'Anytime'.

When Atemu was near enough asleep Yugi started stroking his hair as he watched the show. Soon after Atemu fell asleep, the phone rang.

"Crap!"

Yugi carefully moved Atemu off his lap and hurried to the phone.

'Coming, coming' Yugi picked up the phone 'Hello?'

'Ah Yugi' His father said on the other side.

'Hey dad. What's up?'

'I'm going to have to stay at the laboratory late tonight. I have some meeting, will you be alright on your own?'

'Yeah. I'm not a kid dad'.

His father chuckled 'Still can't help worrying about you'.

'Don't work yourself too hard. I'll see you tonight'.

'Yes. Bye Yugi'.

He put the phone down and so did Yugi. He walked into the living room, Atemu looked up at Yugi and rubbed his eyes.

'Sorry' Yugi apologised as he sat down 'The phone rang'.

'Okay' Atemu put his head back onto Yugi's lap 'Yugi…can you stroke my hair?'

Yugi smiled and started stroking his hair 'Of course Atemu'.

Atemu closed his eyes once more 'Thank you'.

* * *

After Yugi had cooked dinner for both he and Atemu, Atemu started to tip slightly and his eyes started to close.

'Atemu'.

Atemu opened his eyes and turned to Yugi, who had his hand on Atemu's shoulder.

'Atemu, you're falling asleep' Yugi said 'Are you tired?'

Atemu nodded and rubbed his eyes to stay awake.

'You've had two naps today, and you're still tired. Are you sure you're not ill?'

'Yeah…I just feel…sleepy…'

'Come on then' Yugi held Atemu's hand and pulled him up 'I'll take you, I don't want you falling down the stairs'.

Yugi lead Atemu up the stairs and to his room, Atemu sat down on his bed and sighed.

'You should go to sleep right away'.

Atemu shook his head 'I want to stay up with you'.

Yugi sighed 'But you'll exhaust yourself Atemu'.

'Please'.

Yugi sighed again and sat down on the bed 'I suppose we can talk for a little while'.

But they ended up being silent, Yugi looked around the room to distract himself.

'So…how long will your father be gone?' Atemu asked.

'I don't know. There have been times where he has stayed at about one, but he shouldn't stay too late'.

'Okay'.

And they were silent again, Yugi played with his hands as he was sure Atemu was looking at him.

'Y-Yugi…can I…a-ask you something?' Atemu stuttered.

'S-Sure'.

'Umm…d-do you…think it's possible for…f-for someone to…love a person…a-after they've lost someone?'

Yugi looked at Atemu and turned to the floor.

'I guess so' Yugi answered 'Many people have remarried after losing their partners. So yeah, it's possible. Why do you ask?'

Atemu leaned closer and Yugi crimsoned as Atemu kissed him on the cheek.

'Oh' Atemu moved back and they both stared at each other 'I-I…I'm…not a…replacement for Heba am I?'

Atemu shook his head and leaned closer again.

'T-That's…good then'.

Atemu leaned closer to Yugi and their lips touched. Yugi closed his eyes and kissed Atemu back, it had been a long time since he felt his soft lips on his own. Atemu put his hand round the back of Yugi's neck and kissed him more passionately, but as soon as he did he tipped to one side and fell to the bed.

'Atemu!' Yugi shook Atemu's shoulder 'Are you alright?'

'So…sleepy…' Atemu muttered.

Yugi smiled 'You should sleep Atemu'.

'Okay…'

Atemu crawled up to the top of the bed and hugged a pillow closer to him.

'Yugi…can you…stay with me…tonight?'

Yugi blushed slightly 'Well…maybe…just until you fall asleep'.

Yugi laid down next to Atemu and they both smiled.

'Thank you…Yugi'.

Atemu closed his eyes and Yugi stroked his hair, making him smile again. Soon Atemu was fast asleep, Yugi just sat and watched him sleep peacefully. Yugi gave a yawn and looked at the clock, it had been a few hours since Atemu had fallen asleep.

'I should get to bed as well' Yugi muttered.

Looking back at Atemu's sleeping face, he couldn't really get round to leaving Atemu.

He carefully pulled Atemu's wing out so it covered his body, and snuggled down to sleep as well.

* * *

Yugi's father sat at his desk as three officials stood before him. He listened to all of their speech and glared at them all.

'There is no threat to him' Yugi's father defended 'I won't carry out that procedure if there is no reason'.

'Mr. Mutou' One of the men said 'With due respect, you are not the one to decide what happens. You are only a scientist with no hold over the decisions that are made. We have chosen an order and you must carry it out'.

He sat back in his chair and put his hand on his head 'No. I won't do it. My son will-'

'So you'd chose your son over the welfare of the great public?'

'He is no threat to anyone, there should be no reason to do this'.

'There is. Mr. Mutou, if you refuse to do this then we will'.

He held back his tongue, how he wished he could say things, but he knew it wouldn't help the matter at hand.

'So, tomorrow morning, we'll come and destroy the mutation'.

**************************End of chapter 7*******************************

Me: 'Uh-oh! Atemu's in trouble! Something's come along and it's burst his bubble!'

Agil: 'Yeah, yeah'.

Diao: 'Stop singing'.

Me: 'Okay. So, will Atemu be fine, or will he be destroyed?'

Diao: 'Only one way to find out'.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	8. Apart

Me: 'Okay, I couldn't be mean'.

Diao: 'Really?'

Me: 'Yes. And so, I thought I'd put everyone out of their misery'.

Agil: 'You've had a sudden change'.

Me: 'Yes. And to make everyone sure, there won't be anymore cliffhangers'.

Diao: 'You so know she's lying now'.

Chapter 8-Apart

Yugi opened his eyes slowly, the morning light seeped in and he was blessed to see Atemu sleeping next to him. He smiled and moved closer to sleeping Atemu, holding his hand and playing with it.

Atemu started to wake up and met with Yugi's amethyst eyes. He smiled.

'Good morning' Atemu whispered.

'Good morning' Yugi whispered back.

They moved closer until their lips touched and shared a small kiss. When they parted Atemu pulled Yugi close to a hug, Yugi snuggled into Atemu's chest, they enjoyed being each others presence.

Until the door threw open.

Yugi and Atemu sat up fast to see Yugi's father standing at the door, breathing heavily.

'D-Dad, we was just-'.

'Yugi forget about it!' His father interjected 'We have a bigger problem!'

Yugi waited patiently as his father caught his breath back.

'Atemu has been issued to be executed by the government'.

Yugi gasped as his father walked closer 'They're coming right away to take Atemu away. They think he's a threat'.

'No!' Yugi wrapped his arms around Atemu's neck and subbed into his shoulder 'I won't let them!'

'Yugi, you don't have much of a choice on the matter!'

'I can't lose you though…'

Atemu lifted Yugi's head up and wiped away a few of the tears rolling down his face.

'I'm sorry Yugi' Atemu apologised.

Yugi shook his head, he grabbed Atemu's hand and pulled him as he ran down the stairs and out to the back. He threw open the door and stood in their back garden. Yugi let go of Atemu's hand and Atemu watched confused.

'Atemu, fly away!'

Atemu stared at Yugi, remembering the same words Heba had said to him.

'Please Atemu!' Yugi begged.

'Yugi, I won't leave you' Atemu reasoned, he placed his hands on either side of Yugi's face 'I won't let you get hurt'.

'I'll be fine. It's you I'm worried about. Just please leave before they come here!'

'But…I'll be away from you'.

'Not for long' Yugi reached up and gave Atemu a small kiss on the lips 'I'll come and find you. And this time, I'll promise to come this time'.

Yugi's father came to the back door as Atemu took off and flew into the air. Yugi watched as he became a black shape against the clouds, and then disappeared.

He put his hand on Yugi's shoulder.

'You've done the right thing' He reassured.

'Thanks dad' Yugi took a few breaths 'I guess…we should start thinking of a story to tell when they come'.

And so they headed back inside the house and waited for things to play out before them.

* * *

Atemu had flown for quite a bit, the wind rushed past him as he tried to think of a suitable hiding spot that no one else would find him, yet Yugi would.

He looked down to see the river Nile below him. He flew a little lower and watched the water sparkle in the sunlight as he carried on with his thinking.

"Where can I go?" He thought "Everything has changed. I don't even recognise this place even more".

Then there was a loud bang, and through his right wing, it felt like it was on fire and he couldn't move it. Atemu fell and hit the waters of the Nile with a loud splash, the water where he fell started to turn slightly red from blood.

'Damn!' One hunter cursed 'It fell in the water!'

'You had to pick the bird that was flying over the water' The other hunter joked.

'Do you want to go in and get it?'

'Nah, the crocodiles could do with a nice snack. Lets just find some more'.

They picked up their shotguns and walked away.

Atemu surfaced slowly, his body was limp and his eyes was closed as blood tricked and stained his white wings.

* * *

Yugi and his father sat on the sofa, there was several army officers there for the capture of Atemu, but the one in charge was a guy called Menes. He paced back and forth in front of them as he repeated their story to himself, though Yugi couldn't help the glare coming from his eyes. This man was the one who wanted to kill Atemu, so why should he act so nice?

'So, you have no idea where it went?' Menes questioned.

'No' Yugi gritted his teeth together 'We don't know where _he _went'.

Menes smirked and leant a little closer to Yugi.

'You're a smart boy, I can tell' He said 'You aren't lying to me are you?'

Yugi kept his hands close to his legs 'I don't like being patronised' Yugi growled.

Menes smirked, only making Yugi more angry.

'We swear we don't know' Yugi's father intervened 'If we did we'd tell you'.

Menes stood up to his full height and turned to Yugi's father.

'I just think it's a coincidence that we told you we'd exterminate it the previous night, and now the morning he's gone. Maybe you can explain that'.

Yugi's father looked at Yugi and back to Menes.

'Bad timing?'

'Hmm. Well, you're lucky I can't do anything at the moment. But if I find that you have had any involvement with his escape, I'll personally deal with you myself. Lets move out'.

They all left the house, and when Yugi could see their cars disappear down the road and could no longer hear their engines, he kicked the table as hard as he could.

'Yugi-'

'I wanted to kill him!' Yugi shouted. He took a few deep breaths and calmed himself down 'I'm going to look for Atemu. And then we need to think of a good plan'.

'Alright. Good luck Yugi'.

Yugi kicked his shoes on and picked up his car keys. He sat in his white truck and got quickly on the road, not wanting to be any minute longer without Atemu.

* * *

Yugi drove down a path, keeping an eye out for anything in the sky that remotely looked like Atemu, but nothing did.

And what made it worse, he couldn't think of a hiding place Atemu would go to, he should've gave him a subtle hint before he left but he just wanted Atemu to hurry away.

Yugi looked along at the Nile he drove next to and immediately hit the brakes. The truck gave a groan of anger but Yugi had already jumped out and looked into the water.

Atemu was gently floating along with the water, unconscious and blood trailing behind him.

'Atemu!' Yugi shouted, but he couldn't hear him.

Yugi quickly checked the waters before wading out into them, he grabbed Atemu's shirt and managed to pull him back to the banks of the river, but he still remained unconscious. Yugi feared for the worst.

'Atemu, don't die on me!' Yugi shouted at him, he placed two fingers on Atemu's neck, giving a sigh of relief when he felt a pulse.

There was still blood being lost from a wound in his wing, and he wasn't even sure if it was serious enough to cause Atemu to die slowly.

'Don't worry Atemu, I'll make sure you'll stay alive'.

Yugi hooked his arms under Atemu's and dragged him up the bank to his truck. He sat Atemu in the passengers seat, he quickly got to the drivers seat and started the car quickly.

He turned to look at Atemu's still face as he got the truck moving.

"Please Atemu, hang in there. Don't die on me".

******************************End of chapter 8***************************

Diao: 'Short!'

Me: 'Cliffhanger!'

Diao: 'What has that got to do with anything?'

Me: 'For some reason, chapters with cliffhangers I find I write are usually shorter…damn'.

Diao: 'Yeah. And this one is pretty obvious that he's-'

Me: Evil grin.

Diao: 'Oh no, you're not-?'

Me: 'Maybe. Hehehehehe'.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'

Me: 'Will Atemu die! Yes he will!'

Diao: 'What the hell man?'


	9. Yami

Me: 'Ah, took me a while to decide what to put in this chapter'.

Diao: 'Really?'

Me: 'Hell no, I just wanted to see how long people could survive not knowing what happened to Atemu'.

Diao: 'You're a b*tch you know that'.

Me: 'Hehehe'.

Chapter 9-Yami

Atemu woke with a groan. He opened his eyes weakly to see Yugi, a little blurred, sitting next to him.

'You're awake' Yugi held Atemu's hand 'Thank goodness'.

Atemu looked around, he certainly wasn't back in his room Yugi gave him. It seemed much more posh, it had a small table by the window with two chairs, a TV sitting on top of a chest of drawers, and there was some exotic plants and a large mirror hung on the wall. Atemu was laying on a rather soft double bed.

'Where…Where am I?' Atemu weakly asked.

'At a hotel' Yugi replied 'We thought we couldn't take you back home, they might try and come for you again'.

Atemu tried to sit up but hissed as a sharp pain spread through his back.

'Don't sit up' Yugi scolded and pushed Atemu back down 'It's going to hurt for a while so just rest up'.

'Hurt?'

Yugi nodded and Atemu turned to look at his wing. It was ruffled by the fact that had a bandage wrapped around it, a small red patch stained through the white of it. Than Atemu remembered everything.

'Oh…yeah…You found me though'.

Yugi smiled 'I didn't want to be an minute longer away from you'.

Atemu smiled back 'Thank you Yugi'.

The door opened and Yugi's father walked in, closing the door behind him.

'Are you feeling alright now?' His asked Atemu.

'I'm alive at least' Atemu replied.

'Yes, that is something to be hopeful for. Yugi, can we talk?'

'Sure dad'.

Yugi left Atemu's side and stood in the corridor, they checked for anyone hanging around.

'He's not safe being here' His father whispered.

'I know' Yugi whispered back 'I do have a plan. You have a lot of friends right dad?'

He raised and eyebrow 'Why do I get the feeling I'm not going to like this?'

'I was planning to take Atemu to Japan with me. But he doesn't have a passport, and he doesn't have a birth certificate for it or anything. I know you can get them for me'.

'Yugi, what're you're-' They stayed quiet as a maid walked past them and entered another room 'What you're asking me to do is illegal. And we're already in trouble as it is'.

'I know dad, but it's the only way to save Atemu'.

He sighed and stared at his son's pleading eyes 'Alright, I'll try. But I can't promise anything'.

Yugi smiled and hugged his father 'Thanks dad. I'll sort Atemu out'.

'Wait a minute. You can't call him Atemu. They'll probably have put word out to all the airports and places where he could leave the country. Not to mention it'll be hard to disguise him with his wings'.

'Don't worry dad, I'll think of something'.

Yugi opened the door and turned to his father 'Promise?'

'Yes Yugi. Promise'.

Yugi shut the door as his father walked off, he turned to see Atemu sitting up in the bed.

'How do you feel?' Yugi asked as he sat next to him.

'It hurts' Atemu said as he rolled his shoulder back.

'Maybe you should get some more rest then'.

'No. I hate being useless'.

Yugi giggled and held Atemu's hand 'You're not useless. Not by far'.

Atemu intertwined his fingers with Yugi's 'What was you and your father talking about?'

'Well…I asked my dad to get some things for you'.

'What kind of things?'

'Like a birth certificate and other stuff' Yugi turned to Atemu 'I'm going to take you out of the country and to Japan with me'.

'Japan?'

'Yep. That way you'll be in a different country and they can't touch you'.

'I see…I'm sorry for causing you all this trouble'.

'Not at all. I was supposed to go back to Japan a few weeks ago. So it'll be nice to see my grandpa again' Yugi gasped 'Grandpa!'

'Grandpa?'

'I was going to let you live with me. But how am I going to explain this to grandpa?'

Atemu put a hand on Yugi's back and smiled reassuringly 'I'm sure it'll be fine. You have a way with people'.

Yugi chuckled 'Yeah. I guess I do' Yugi sighed and looked at Atemu's wings 'The next problem is how to hide your wings. I think at customs they'll notice the two large wings'

Yugi sighed again and stood up, walking to the mirror.

'It seems impossible to do it' Yugi said as Atemu joined his side 'If we hide them in a coat then they have scanners and stuff that'll see right through it. How can this work?'

Atemu put his hand against the glass, Yugi looked at Atemu's reflection and noticed that his skin was changing to a paler colour then his tanned skin. Yugi watched as Atemu completely changed into a much more modern version of himself.

'Wow! Atemu you…you…you changed! That's so awesome! I didn't know you could do that!'

Atemu looked at his new hand and his new reflection smiling Yugi looked behind him.

'And your wings are gone! This is great!' Yugi exclaimed 'You should've told me you could do something like this!'

'Even I didn't know'.

'This is great. No one will know who you are, and I can take you out of the country and to safety! Thank you so much Atemu!'

Yugi hugged Atemu tightly round the middle, Atemu chuckled and stroked Yugi's hair.

'I'm glad I made you happy'.

'You always make me happy Atemu-oh' Yugi looked at Atemu 'I can't call you Atemu looked down 'Why not?'

'Because they might now who you are anyway. Okay, we need a new name and a story to go with you in case anyone asks' Yugi stood away in thought 'Okay…umm…you are a student in my college. And we both were in Egypt to study for our course and we're heading home'.

'Okay' Atemu agreed 'What about a name?'

'Umm…it's going to have to be a Japanese name, so it'll look like we'll both come from Japan…' Yugi sat on the bed and put his head on his hand 'Hmm…well err…how about Yami?'

'Yami?' Atemu repeated, Yugi nodded and Atemu smiled 'Very well. I quite like it'.

Yugi giggled 'It actually means Darkness, but I think it's really quite a nice name'.

Atemu chuckled and sat next to Yugi 'I have been named by Heba, and now you've given me a new name'.

'Huh. I guess you're right. It just means you're special to us'.

'And you're special to me too'.

Atemu leaned closer and placed his lips on Yugi's. Yugi kissed Atemu back as he slipped his hand round the back of Yugi's neck.

As Atemu kissed more passionately, he gently pushed Yugi back down on the bed and kissed down his neck. Yugi gave a weak moan as Atemu kissed a weak spot on his skin, but then stopped.

After a few moments Yugi got impatient.

'Atemu?'

Atemu sat and moved away 'S-Sorry'.

'What for?' Yugi questioned.

Atemu rubbed his eyes 'I'm…kinda tired'.

Yugi smiled and sat up 'Maybe we should get some rest. We do have an adventure ahead of us'.

* * *

Atemu laid in the bed, he was fast asleep and undisturbed by Yugi. Yugi laid next to him and watched him sleep, it was just peaceful to watch him.

Yugi brushed some of the bangs out of the way and stroked his face, making Atemu sigh and move slightly in his sleep.

'I promise I'll protect you Atemu' Yugi whispered then smiled 'Yami'.

Yugi gave him a small kiss on the lips before falling asleep next to him.

* * *

It took nearly a whole week to get the passport for Atemu ready. Like Yugi's father promised, he managed to get a fake birth certificate for Atemu, and Yugi helped Atemu fill the form in so he had a new passport at the ready.

'Right, your plane is tomorrow' Yugi's father said 'Ten o'clock so don't miss it'.

'Okay dad'.

He handed Yugi the tickets.

'Be sure to call me when you get back to your grandfathers, I want to know you arrived safely'.

'I will dad' Yugi reassured, he turned to Atemu 'How about you? You've never flown before'.

'I'll be fine if you're there Yugi'.

'Well okay. It's not that bad'.

Then Yugi's father hugged him, Yugi managed to hug back.

'I hope you'll have a safe journey' He said 'I'll miss you'.

'I'll miss you too dad' Yugi said.

'Well, I'll leave you two alone then' He let go of Yugi and turned to Atemu 'Good luck Atemu'.

'Thank you'.

He left them on their own, Yugi sighed and started packing their suitcases.

'He's like that all the time' Yugi muttered.

'Will your father be okay?' Atemu asked.

'Yeah. I mean, he's soft and tough. I'm sure he'll be fine'.

Atemu sat down on the bed and watched Yugi pack away.

'Where will we go?' Atemu asked.

'Well, I live with my grandpa in Japan' Yugi explained 'He's nice so I'm sure he'll let you stay with us. Oh, that reminds me' Yugi opened his bag and pocketed some car keys 'Don't want to forget those. I think we have everything. Man, I can't wait to get home'.

Yugi collapsed on the bed and covered his eyes 'I'm going to go to sleep as soon as I get home'.

Atemu leaned closer and gave Yugi a kiss on the lips, Yugi kissed back and removed his arms to smile back at Atemu.

'I've cause you a lot of problems, haven't I?'

Yugi wrapped his arms around Atemu's neck and kissed him passionately. When they broke Yugi was still smiling.

'It doesn't matter, I'd do anything for you Atemu'.

Atemu smiled and rested his forehead against Yugi's 'Thank you Yugi'.

'It's okay. I'm sure you'll be safe with me'.

**************************End of chapter 9*****************************

Me: 'Ah, Atemu was alright in the end'.

Diao: 'Why do I get the feeling you're going to increase the near death experience'.

Me: 'Am I really that predictable?'

Diao: 'Yes. Yes you are Vann'.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	10. Japan

Me: 'Lets see how Atemu deals with flying'.

Diao: 'If he can fly with his wings, I doubt being in a plane wouldn't be too much different'.

Me: 'Huh…I never thought of that…'

Chapter 10-Japan

Atemu sat in the airport, Yugi had disappeared a few minutes ago, assuring he would be back in a few minutes. Atemu sat in a chair with the suitcases by his feet, he watched people walking past with their own luggage, this place was very busy.

Yugi came back, breathing a little heavy, but enough to cause concern.

'Are you alright Yugi?' Atemu asked.

'Yeah. I'm fine, I know where we have to go, come on'.

Yugi picked up his suitcase and walked off, Atemu quickly picked up his and caught up with Yugi.

'So, where do we go?' Atemu asked.

'First, over here'.

Yugi and Atemu walked over to a conveyer belt, Yugi put his suitcase on it and it disappeared through a flap, Atemu copied Yugi and placed his suitcase on the conveyer belt, watching it disappear.

'Where'd it go?' Atemu asked.

'To the plane we're going on' Yugi explained, he held Atemu's hand and pulled him along 'They need to check our bags in case there's a bomb, or a weapon, or something that'll mess up the plane'.

'Mess it up?'

'Erm…planes aren't really good with electronically stuff and other things, so they have to make sure that there isn't anything inside our suitcases'.

'Oh, I see. So where do we go next?'

'Over here'.

Yugi pulled Atemu over to a line of people, they were waiting to walk through a metal archway, Atemu watched as people carefully stepped through the archway and carried on walking.

'What's that?' Atemu asked.

'It senses if a person has any metal on them. Like a gun or something'.

'Oh. Is everyone always sensitive to weapons then?'

'Yeah, something like that'.

Soon it was Yugi and Atemu's turn. Yugi stepped through to the other side and everything was alright. Atemu carefully stepped through the archway and a beeping sound went off, Atemu looked around.

'Did I do something wrong?' Atemu asked as two officers approached.

'Ate-I mean, Yami, empty your pockets' Yugi said.

'But I don't have anything in my pockets' Atemu said.

'Sir, can you hold your arms out' One of the officers asked.

'Like…this?' Atemu held out his arms.

'Stay still please' They took out two metal detectors and traced them down Atemu's body, all the while giving out a long piercing beep.

'Is that bad?' Atemu asked.

'I…guess so' Yugi said.

'Something is not right' The officer said 'It's like you have metal all over your body'.

'Oh. I see' Atemu grabbed the bottom of his shirt and pulled it over his head, throwing his shirt to Yugi 'Does this make it better?'

Yugi hid his face in Atemu's shirt, his face burning red.

"I can't believe he actually did that" Yugi thought.

'Erm…y-yes I guess that helps' They said.

'Great. Lets go and put your shirt back on' Yugi handed Atemu's shirt back and pulled him away. When they were far away enough from the people, Atemu slipped his shirt back on, noticing Yugi's crimson coloured face.

'What's wrong?' Atemu asked.

'You' Yugi replied 'Anyway, come on, we better hurry up or we'll get left behind'.

They managed to find where they were supposed to go, they stood in a line as people checked passports. Yugi took out two passports from his pocket.

'Here's your passport' Atemu took his passport and looked at the picture of himself inside.

'Why do people need these?' Atemu asked.

'Well…I guess it's just to make sure that you're old enough and stuff' Yugi tried to explain.

'Oh…you don't sound so sure'.

'I'm just…a little nervous that's all'.

Soon it came to Yugi and Atemu, Yugi showed his passport to the lady. She examined the passport and handed it back to Yugi with a smile.

'All fine' She said.

Atemu handed his passport to the lady, she took a little longer but returned it back with a smile.

'We hope you have a good journey' She said.

Atemu followed Yugi down a corridor and they were able to get on board the plane.

* * *

Yugi and Atemu walked through the plane until they found two empty seats. Yugi turned to Atemu.

'Do you want the window seat, or aisle?' Yugi asked.

'Window' Atemu answered.

Atemu sat down in the seat with Yugi next to him, Atemu looked out the window and watched people walk around.

'How long will it take?' Atemu asked.

'Only a few hours' Yugi replied 'So you won't be sat down for too long'.

'Okay'.

After a few minutes of checking over the plane, they were soon in the air. Atemu kept looking out the window, watching the close clouds go by. Yugi smiled seeing Atemu excited.

'You like it?' Yugi asked.

'Yeah. It's really amazing' Atemu replied.

'Need anything?' An airhostess asked.

Yugi turned to her then back to Atemu 'Atem-I mean, Yami. Do you want anything?'

'Umm…no. Not really'.

Yugi turned back to the woman 'It's okay, we're fine'.

She carried on walking. Yugi turned to Atemu and caught him giving a small yawn.

'Atemu?' Atemu turned to Yugi 'Are you alright?'

'I'm…just a little tired…' Atemu said wearily.

'Well, you can sleep if you want'.

'But…there isn't any beds…'

'You can sleep right where you are. No one will mind, and I'll wake you up when we arrive, okay?'

Atemu nodded his head and rested his head against the seat, closing his eyes and falling asleep.

* * *

'Hey. Wake up'.

Atemu opened his eyes, he looked out the window to see the runway again. He looked towards Yugi, he was shaking him awake.

'Hey, we've arrived' Yugi said.

'Oh. Okay'.

They left the plane, picked up their suitcases on the way and walked out into the car park. Yugi walked around like he was looking for something, Atemu tried to keep up.

'What are we doing?' Atemu asked.

'Looking for my car' Yugi explained 'They better not have clamped it or anything'.

They walked around the many cars waiting.

'Ah!' Yugi ran over to a black car and slotted the keys in, it flashed a couple of times and the door opened 'Okay, lets go Atemu'.

Atemu got in the passenger seat while Yugi started the car up.

'This one is different to the one you have in Egypt' Atemu commented.

'Yeah. When I'm in Japan I like to drive in style' Yugi said with a smile.

They drove out of the car park and into the roads. It wasn't long until they came to a red light, while they waited Yugi noticed Atemu shivering.

'You okay?' Yugi asked.

'It's…cold here' Atemu said.

'Yeah. Japan is a little different to Egypt. But if you want I can buy you some warm clothes it'll help'.

'Okay. Thank you Yugi'.

The light turned to green and they carried on driving.

* * *

They soon came to a small shop, it had different levels to it and had a sign across it saying "Kame shop".

Yugi turned the car off and got out, Atemu followed his lead but a bit more sceptically.

'You live here?' Atemu asked.

'Yeah. I know it's a little small, but it's all good' Yugi said.

'If you say so Yugi'.

They picked their suitcases up and opened the front door, there was an old man behind the counter, he looked up and smiled seeing Yugi.

'Yugi!' He walked round the counter and came to Yugi, hugging him tightly.

'It's nice to see you again grandpa' Yugi said as he put his arms around him.

They stayed hugging for a while until he looked up and spotted Atemu 'Who's this?'

'Oh' Yugi let go and turned to Atemu 'Atemu this is my grandfather, Solomon Mutou. Grandpa this is Atemu, I met him in Egypt'.

'It's nice to meet you' Atemu said adding a bow to it.

'Yes, same here. Are you going to be staying nearby?'

Yugi nervously laughed 'Well…Grandpa we have a long story to tell you'.

* * *

They took Solomon upstairs and to the living room. They started their story, about how Yugi found Atemu in the tomb and the government after Atemu, and of course the fact that he had wings. During their story Solomon just listened carefully and nodded when appropriate.

At the end Solomon just closed his eyes.

'It…It's not a lie' Yugi said.

'No. I believe you Yugi' Solomon reassured 'It's not like you to lie to me anyway. I believe you Yugi, and I would be happy to let Atemu stay here with us'.

'Thank you grandpa. Come on Atemu, I'll show you where you'll be staying'.

Yugi picked up their suitcases and showed Atemu up the stairs and to the spare room. Atemu looked around, and then turned to Yugi.

'Thank you Yugi. I'm surprised your grandfather took it well'.

'Grandpa likes helping people, like me' Yugi said 'But you wouldn't have been so worried what did you-? Oh…I forgot. Heba's father…'

Atemu looked away as Yugi mentioned Heba's father. Yugi gave a reassuring smile.

'Well, we're in a different time now. So everything is better now, right?'

Atemu smiled 'Yeah. I guess you're right'.

Atemu held Yugi's face and placed his lips on Yugi's. Yugi quickly kissed back and wrapped his arms around Atemu as their kiss lead to a passionate one.

There was a cough and they broke from their kiss and turned to Solomon. He had his arms crossed over his chest.

'Umm…' Yugi turned to Atemu but found no explanation so only smiled sheepishly.

* * *

'I was going to tell you grandpa' Yugi reasoned.

'And you conveniently forgot to tell me during the story?' Solomon questioned.

They sat round the dinner table, Yugi and Atemu sat on one side while Solomon occupied the other and ate their dinner together.

'Well…it's not something you can easily say' Yugi pouted 'But I wasn't going to keep it secret'.

'Is this…bad?' Atemu asked.

'No. Not really' Yugi reassured 'At least I hope not…'

'Don't worry. I'm not mad or anything' Solomon put down his chopsticks 'But don't presume I will be mad. If you're happy Yugi, I don't mind'.

Yugi smiled 'Thanks grandpa'.

'But' Solomon pointed his finger at Yugi 'If you get into anything bad I'll-'

'I'll never know who I am' Yugi finished 'You say the same thing to me every time, I think I know not to do anything to upset you grandpa'.

'Sorry Yugi. You're my only grandson and I look out for you'.

'I'll be fine grandpa'.

Atemu watched as Yugi and Solomon talked about Yugi's trip to Egypt. Atemu was just happy to see Yugi being happy back home, and he was sure he was going to fit in with Japan.

* * *

In a dark alleyway in Domino city, there was two people lingering around. One was drinking from a can, not caring about the odd person walking past and looking. The other was standing at the entrance of the alleyway, just staring at the moon.

He finished with the can and wiped his mouth.

'These energy drinks aren't what they say' He muttered, he turned to the other person 'Marik, what're you doing?'

The other one turned to him 'Don't tell me you haven't felt it Bakura'.

He smirked 'I have. I think it might be nice to meet another, I wonder what he'll be like'.

'Hopefully, a lot like us'.

Bakura smirked and crunched up the can, making it weak looking. He threw it to the wall and it hit the floor, it cracked it tiny pieces and disintegrated to the ground.

****************************End of chapter 10**************************

Me: 'Well, Atemu safely got to Japan. And considering I have never been on a plane, I think I did well on the airport scene'.

Diao: 'Yeah, quick and simple'.

Me: 'I tried my best. It was hard. But what now? More enemies? Bakura and Marik? Are they a threat?'

Diao: 'She's off again…'

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	11. A friend

Me: 'Yeah, what could happen now I wonder'.

Diao: 'Sometimes I really wonder if you have some sort of brain damage'.

Chapter 11-A friend

Atemu woke up, looking around at his new room. He sat up and stretched his arms, yet he still felt tired even after his long sleep.

He got changed in some fresh clothes and headed downstairs. He looked into the kitchen to Solomon sat at the table, he read the paper and drank some coffee.

He looked up at Atemu.

'Morning' He said.

'Morning. Where's Yugi?' Atemu asked.

'He's probably still asleep. You can wake him if you like. He should start waking up early soon'.

'Okay'.

Atemu walked back upstairs and found Yugi's room. Yugi was asleep in his bed, undisturbed by Atemu's presence. Atemu sat down on his bed and kissed him on the cheek.

'Yugi. Yugi, wake up' He whispered.

Yugi groaned and only pulled the covers more over him. Atemu chuckled and brushed some of his bangs out of his face, kissing him again on the lips.

'Wake up Yugi'.

Yugi gave another groan before finally opening his eyes, he turned to Atemu and smiled.

'Morning Atemu' Yugi said.

'Morning' Atemu leaned closer and kissed Yugi on the lips 'Sorry if I disturbed you'.

'That's alright' Yugi sat up in his bed 'I bet grandpa said I should start waking up early anyway'.

'Yeah. Something like that'.

Yugi leaned closer and kissed Atemu on the lips 'Today, I can spend all day with you'.

'Today?'

'Well, tomorrow is Monday, so I have to go back at college. That…isn't a problem is it?'

'No. Just wondering'.

'We'll do what you want, okay?'

Atemu chuckled 'I just want to be with you'.

'Well that's not too hard. Let me get dressed and I'll do our breakfasts'.

'Okay'.

Atemu gave Yugi one last kiss before leaving him on his own to get changed.

* * *

During the day Solomon was downstairs, working in the game shop. Yugi and Atemu decided to settle down to watch a movie on TV.

Yugi looked up at Atemu, he rested on Yugi and was fast asleep again. He started to wake up so Yugi took his hand.

'Atemu?' Atemu opened his eyes, and after looking around lifted from Yugi.

'Sorry' Atemu apologised wearily.

'It's okay but' Yugi put his hand on Atemu's forehead 'I'm really worried about you. You're not sick are you?'

'No' Atemu replied with a yawn 'I just feel tired'.

'Well…we'd better keep an eye on it. I don't want to find out you really are ill'.

Atemu smiled and kissed Yugi on the forehead 'Sorry, I'm not really being a good boyfriend am I?'

'That's alright' Yugi kissed him on the lips 'You can't help it'.

Atemu smiled, he leaned closer and kissed Yugi on the lips. Yugi kissed back and wrapped his arms around Atemu's neck.

Atemu placed his hand on Yugi's chest and pushed him down flat on the sofa. Yugi opened his mouth and Atemu slipped his tongue in, Yugi moaned and tangled his hands in Atemu's hair. Atemu slipped his hand under Yugi's shirt and played with his chest.

'Yug, I hear you're-' Yugi and Atemu broke their kiss 'Back'.

They looked up to see a blond haired boy staring back at them, Yugi blushed heavily as Atemu leaned over him, with his hand up his shirt.

'Was I interrupting something?' He asked.

'N-No, nothing like that' Yugi reassured as he sat up, forcing Atemu to sit up 'It's nice to see you Joey'.

Joey walked in and turned to Atemu 'Who's this?'

'Umm…Joey this is…Yami. Yami this is my friend Joey'.

'Nice to meet you' Atemu said quietly.

'Shy, isn't he?'

Yugi got up and pushed on Joey 'Come on Joey, we have so much to catch up on'.

Yugi pushed Joey out of the room, Atemu sat back and sighed, Yugi's friend had him worried back there.

* * *

Yugi took Joey to the kitchen, Joey helped himself to food from the fridge while Yugi sat down at the table.

'I know I joked about you finding someone' Joey said with his mouth full of food 'But I never thought you take it seriously'.

Yugi looked up at Joey, his face not happy.

'Look, I'm sorry I interrupted you and your boyfriend' Joey sat down opposite Yugi 'But how am I supposed to know. You never called or anything'.

'It's alright' Yugi reassured.

'Or are you just disappointed that I caught you and your boyfriend making out?' Joey asked with a smirk.

'Joey!'

Joey laughed and ruffled Yugi's hair.

'Only kidding Yug, say, let me see him'.

'Oh…Yami is kinda shy…'

'Ah, don't worry. I'm not going to…err…take him away or anything. I just want to make sure he's the guy for you'.

'Joey. I didn't pick up any random loser off the street. Yami is…' Yugi smiled 'Different. Very different'.

'Well, a mother still needs clarification' Joey hit the table lightly 'Bring the culprit in'.

Yugi rolled his eyes but removed himself from the table and walked out. Joey waited for a little while and Yugi brought back Atemu, both holding hands.

'Well…I already did introductions' Yugi said.

Joey stood up and smiled at Atemu.

'Welcome to hell' Joey said.

Yugi slapped his forehead as Atemu just stared at confused.

'Only kidding' Joey added.

'Ignore anything Joey says, he's nuts' Yugi warned Atemu.

'You ungrateful little sneak' Joey wrapped his arms around Yugi and started tickling his sides 'And all I've done for you!'

'Joey!' Yugi strained through his laughs 'Get off!'

Atemu watched as Joey let go of Yugi and he threw a pretend fit, Atemu smiled knowing Yugi had good friends.

* * *

When Joey and Yugi had calmed down they sat around the table and had a normal conversation.

'So, Yami' Joey turned to Atemu and smiled 'Are you staying here?'

'Umm…y-yes I am' Atemu replied.

'So I can presume whenever I come here you'll be snogging and stuff'.

'Joey' Yugi warned.

'Only checking, only checking. Just be grateful I'm not asking how far you two have gone'.

Yugi hung his head as a crimson colour appeared.

'Here, Yami' Atemu turned back to Joey 'I have three questions to ask you'.

'O-Okay' Atemu replied nervously.

'When is Yugi's birthday?' Joey asked.

'Umm…I-I don't know…' Atemu turned to Yugi 'When is your birthday?'

'Fourth of June' Yugi replied 'Yami wouldn't have known about that, I've haven't told him about my birthday'.

'Oh, okay. I'll let you off on that one. Okay, question two: What do you like the most about Yugi?'

'Umm…' Atemu looked down at his hands on his lap 'I can't say. I love everything about Yugi'.

Yugi smiled and blushed slightly.

'Alright. Question three: How much do you love Yugi?'

Atemu turned to look at Yugi and smiled 'With all my heart'.

Yugi smiled back and held his hand 'I love you too'.

Atemu leaned closer and kissed Yugi on the lips, Yugi kissed back. Joey rolled his eyes and rested his head on his hand.

'Honestly, can't no one do this without making out?' Joey asked himself.

Atemu opened his eyes and broke the kiss abruptly so he could stare out the window, Yugi looked at him then turned to the window.

'What's wrong?' Yugi asked.

'I…thought I saw someone' Atemu replied.

Joey leaned across the table and looked out the window as well.

'A pervert?' Joey speculated.

'Joey'.

'Sorry' Atemu rubbed his eyes 'Maybe it was just me…I do feel tired'.

'Well…at least you was concerned' Yugi reassured.

'Yeah, I mean, it could've been a real pervert and you might've ignored him'.

Yugi sighed 'Joey, you really do say the stupidest things'.

'What?'

Yugi and Joey continued talking to each other, Atemu looked up at the window.

"I know I felt something" Atemu thought "Like being watched…but what does this mean?"

************************End of chapter 11********************************

Me: 'It means great and terrible things are about to happen'.

Diao: 'How so?'

Me: 'Because, only one more chapter to go and the dreaded chapter thirteen will have arrived!'

Diao: 'You so planned this!'

Me: 'I did not!'

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	12. The others

Me: 'Hehehehe…'

Diao: 'You're just doing this so you can get to chapter thirteen aren't you?'

Me: 'Oh yeah'.

Chapter 12-The others

The next morning, Atemu woke up to one familiar phrase.

'I'm going to be late!'

Atemu got dressed and walked downstairs, only for Yugi to run into Atemu.

'Sorry Atemu' Yugi apologised and ran up the stairs.

Atemu stood confused, but thought it better to ask Solomon why Yugi was rushing around.

Atemu walked into the kitchen where Solomon was having his breakfast. He looked up when Atemu sat opposite him.

'Morning Atemu'.

'Morning. Why is Yugi rushing around?'

'Oh, he slept in a little and thinks he's going to be late' Solomon chuckled 'It's just like when he was in high school'.

'He's…going to college right?' Atemu questioned.

'That's right. I'm sure Yugi has told you all about it'.

'Not…really'.

Yugi came rushing in, he ran over to Solomon and picked up one of the slices of toast.

'Oi!'

'I'm hungry and in a rush!' Yugi defended with the toast in his mouth, he then ran out again.

Solomon sighed 'Yugi doesn't change a bit'.

'Maybe I can help him' Atemu got up and followed Yugi up the stairs.

He came to Yugi's room where he was packing various items into a shoulder bag, he ate the toast a couple of times then went back to packing.

'Do you need any help?' Atemu asked.

Yugi looked to him and shook his head 'No thanks, I'm fine'.

'How long will you be gone?'

'Umm…' Yugi picked up his bag and finished his toast 'A few hours, I'll be home by three'.

'But I…I can't tell time'.

'Oh, right. Lets see' Yugi picked up the clock by his bed and showed it to Atemu 'When the big hand is on the twelve, and the little hand is on the three, I'll be home'.

'Oh, okay'.

'But, if you want you can pick me up. There's a park nearby you can wait for me there, but you have to be there when the big hand is on the nine. So quarter to three, okay?'

'Sure'.

'I have to go now' Yugi handed Atemu the clock and gave him a kiss on the cheek 'See you later'.

Yugi ran out the room and Atemu heard the front door being shut, he turned to the clock. He had a long wait until Yugi came home.

Yugi ran to Joey, he sat on his bike and waved at Yugi.

'Come on Yug!' Joey shouted 'We're going to be late!'

'Okay! Okay!'

Yugi caught up with Joey, he sat on the end of his bike and Joey started to ride the bike away.

* * *

After a few hours or so of Yugi leaving, Atemu found himself very lonely, and very bored. He had asked Solomon many times if he wanted any help, but Solomon reassured Atemu he was fine, so Atemu would go back upstairs and be useless again.

He looked up at the clock, it was only a few hours away before he could go and meet up with Yugi, but it didn't mean he could get there early.

Atemu kicked on his shoes and left the house.

* * *

Atemu walked around most of the town trying to find the park, Yugi said it was nearby, yet he couldn't find it. But he enjoyed walking around the shops, everyone was walking around and enjoying themselves. It reminded him about the streets in Egypt, only the ones in Japan look much more nicer and cleaner.

Atemu soon found the park, it was large and people were walking around.

'This must be it'.

Atemu walked round to the front entrance, thinking Yugi would come there first to look for him.

'Stop the car!'

A Mazda stopped by the road, Marik turned around in the car to stare at Atemu, he just stood there not interested in anything.

'What is it Marik?' Bakura asked annoyed he had to stop the car.

Marik turned back to the front, moving the rearview mirror.

'That's him right?' Marik tapped on the mirror.

Bakura looked at Atemu's reflection and turned to look at the real Atemu.

'I think you're right' Bakura smirked at Marik 'Lets introduce ourselves'.

Marik smirked and hung his arm out the side of the car.

'Excuse me!'

Atemu turned around and saw Marik and Bakura in the car, they waved at him to come closer. He was a little skeptic at first, but walked over to them, keeping his distance to them.

'Me?' Atemu asked.

'Yeah, we need your help with something' Marik explained.

Atemu walked closer 'With what?'

'This'.

Marik grabbed the front of Atemu's shirt and pulled him in so he sat on Marik's lap, Bakura got the car going again and they were driving fast down the road.

'Hey-Wait!'

'You can sit in the back'.

Marik pushed Atemu so he sat in the back seat, when Atemu got his head round what was happening he sat up.

'Where are you taking me!' Atemu demanded.

'Don't worry' Marik reassured 'We aren't going to hurt you. We're friends'.

'Friends don't tend to do that'.

Marik laughed 'Well, you can let us take you somewhere private to explain ourselves, or you can jump out and hope you don't get killed'.

Atemu sat back, though he didn't like what might happen, he didn't have no choice. So he sat back and waited to find out what would happen.

* * *

They soon came to the docks, Bakura drove the car along some warehouses that had been abandoned.

Marik stretched his arms 'You've gotta love the smell of the sea. Right?'

He turned to Atemu but he kept quiet. Marik sighed and faced the front.

'Awfully quiet he is' Marik muttered.

Bakura stopped the car and jumped out, along with Marik.

'We're here'.

Atemu looked up at the warehouse they stopped at, it didn't look anything different from the others, yet Marik and Bakura favoured this one the most.

'Why am I here?' Atemu demanded.

'Come and see' Bakura teased as Marik opened the door.

They walked in leaving Atemu alone. He checked the surroundings before jumping out and following them in.

It was dark and Atemu grew worried until there was a flood of light from the broken lights above. There were odd items around that belonged to Bakura and Marik.

'Home sweet home' Bakura said as they turned to Atemu.

'You…live here?' Atemu asked in disbelief.

'I know. Not the best place, but it's dry, so we can't complain'.

Atemu looked around to distract himself, he still didn't like the idea of being alone with these two, especially seeing as they kidnapped him to bring him to an empty warehouse.

'So…why did you bring me here? And who are you?' Atemu questioned.

They both chuckled and crossed their arms over their chests.

'I'm Bakura' Bakura introduced.

'And I'm Marik' Marik introduced.

'What's your name kid?'

'A-Atemu' Atemu stuttered.

'Atemu, nice. Well don't worry Atemu, we aren't going to hurt you like you think'.

'So, what do you want with me?'

They both laughed again and in an instant wings grew from their backs. Atemu stood amazed as there wings grew and grew bigger, when they stopped growing they turned to Atemu.

'You're…You're like me' Atemu stuttered.

'We're glad we got the right guy' Bakura said with a smirk.

'I…I thought I was…the only one'.

'Not any more' Marik held the edge of his wing and stroke it 'You don't have to feel alone anymore'.

Bakura walked up to Atemu and held out his hand 'Friends?'

Atemu looked at his hand and then back to Bakura, he didn't need to be concerned about him anymore.

Atemu took his hand and shook it.

'Friends'.

'Great!' Bakura pulled Atemu close and rubbed his head hard 'We're glad you join us!'

'Ah! Get off!'

Bakura let go of Atemu, chuckling. Atemu straightened his hair out while Bakura and Marik took their wings away again.

'So…how many is there…of us?' Atemu asked.

'We're not sure' Bakura replied 'But I know there was a lot of us'.

'R-Really?'

'Yes' Marik sat down in a worn chair 'There would be so many of us we could…make up roughly a town I guess'.

'W-What happened?'

'What do you think?' Bakura leant against the wall and crossed his arms 'We were hunted down like animals. Killed one by one'.

'W-Why?'

'Because they thought we were threats. They thought we would burn towns down, kidnap women and children. They thought we was monsters, yet look at them. It pisses me off!'

Bakura kicked a nearby table and it turned over with the force. Atemu took a step back as Bakura muttered a few things to himself.

'Don't worry about him' Marik reassured 'He gets angered easily. Lets just say he didn't have a very good time'.

Atemu turned to look at Bakura 'Sorry'.

Bakura looked away so Atemu turned back to Marik.

'What about you?' Atemu asked.

'Me? Well, I was almost drowned in a river, managed to survive and lived on my own until I met Bakura. That's pretty much it'.

'Oh…I see'.

'What about you Atemu? Some sad story behind you?'

Atemu looked down at his feet, remembering what he had to go through.

'I…was locked away in a tomb' Atemu explained 'For something like three thousand years'.

'Three thousand years?' Marik repeated, Atemu nodded his head 'You look good for your age'.

Atemu managed to bring a smile on his face. Bakura removed himself from the wall and wrapped his arm around Atemu's neck.

'You don't have to worry now' Bakura reassured 'We have you, and we're bound to find the others'.

'There's more?' Atemu questioned.

'Well, we might be a rarity, but we're not impossible'.

'I guess so. Do you…know everything about us?'

Marik sniggered and rested his head on his hand 'You could say that. Why? Got some unanswered questions?'

'Yeah…sort of…'

'Fire away then my friend'.

'Well…uh…why do I have wings? And for that matter you two as well'.

'Genetics' Bakura answered 'Or so we think. You probably had a very distant relative or something that had wings like us, they passed it on to you. God knows how it all started'.

'Okay. I can…change my appearance. How is that possible?'

'It's easy for us' Marik answered 'You can change appearance, and by the sounds of it, sleep for a very long time without aging like you did. We're not exactly sure how it works, but we just know how to do it when the time comes'.

'And…why do I keep feeling tired all the time? It's really annoying'.

'You keep falling asleep?' Atemu nodded his head, Bakura chuckled and pinched his cheek 'It's because you're not getting enough good nutrients'.

'N-Nutrients?'

'You don't know what I mean?' Atemu shook his head and Bakura sighed 'Because we're slightly different from everyone else, we need a slightly different energy'.

'Because we can't provide our own' Marik continued 'We have to take it from another source, one that'll be fit enough for ours'.

'Like what?' Atemu asked.

'Humans' Bakura smirked 'They're the only creature that can feed us. I guess they're not useless like we think they are'.

'Uh-oh, Bakura's converted' Marik joked to which they both laughed at.

'Y-You don't…hurt people so you?' Atemu asked quietly.

'Why? Are you a little goody two-shoes?' Bakura stared at Atemu's plain face before sighing again 'Well, they can't really live can they? Use your brain Atemu'.

Bakura knocked on the side of Atemu's head before laughing with Marik again.

'Y-You kill people?' Atemu stuttered.

'But of course'.

'They ask for it anyway' Marik sat back in the chair 'They tried to kill us, so why shouldn't we return the favour?'

Atemu looked away in disgust, he couldn't bare to think that people who were like him murdered innocent people. Bakura noticed his face.

'Atemu? You okay?' Bakura asked 'You look a little pale'.

'I feel sick' Atemu replied.

'Marik, out of the chair'.

Marik jumped out of the chair and Bakura sat Atemu down in the chair, Atemu put his hand over his mouth and tried to get rid of the feeling of nausea in his stomach.

'You okay now Atemu?' Bakura asked after five minutes.

'Y-Yeah…I-I think so' Atemu replied weakly.

'Are you ill or something?' Marik asked, but Atemu shook his head to 'Well, I'm baffled'.

'You feeling better?' Bakura asked.

'Y-Yeah'.

'What came over you?'

'N-Nothing'.

Bakura cupped Atemu's chin and forced him to look up and gaze at his dark brown eyes.

'You do know what's wrong' Bakura whispered 'And I'd like to know'.

'You kill…innocent people'.

Bakura laughed and let go of Atemu's chin.

'Oh, you are such a goody two-shoes' Bakura leaned closer and poked Atemu's chest 'They are hardly innocent. They killed our kind, they're making us extinct'.

'It's wrong! They didn't all do it!'

'Atemu!' Bakura put his hand on Atemu's shoulder and forced him back 'Give them the chance and they will destroy us. I thought you understood us. So don't make the stupid mistake and help us rid them'.

Bakura let go of Atemu and stood back.

'No'.

'What?'

Atemu stood up and glared at them 'I won't help you. I would never do anything that would make Yugi sad'.

'Who the hell is Yugi?' Marik asked.

'He's my boyfriend, and I wouldn't do anything he wouldn't like'.

Bakura glared at Atemu 'He's a human!'

'He saved my life! Yugi would do no wrong! And I wouldn't do anything to make him sad!'

Bakura grabbed Atemu's arm 'Don't do a stupid act!'

'Get off me!' Atemu broke his arm free 'I don't want to hang around with murderers! I guess we can't be friends after all. See you around'.

Atemu walked out of the warehouse, shutting the large door behind him. Bakura waited five minutes before kicking the chair over.

'Bakura-'

'Traitor!' Bakura yelled 'He's calling us the murderers? He should look at who he's hanging around with!'

'I know Bakura-'

'It's people like him that should die! I hate him so much! He's wound me up big time!'

'Bakura!' Marik held Bakura by the arms, in a hope to calm him down 'Calm down, everything will be alright'.

Bakura took a few deep breaths while Marik held him still.

'He's just young' Marik explained 'You know, naïve. He'll believe anything that someone would tell him, even the people who saved him'.

'What do you mean?' Bakura asked.

'Well, if he didn't have that human telling him what's good or bad, he'd come to us right?'

Bakura smiled 'Yeah. So we just have to get rid of that Yugi guy'.

Bakura turned to Marik with his smile and Marik smiled back.

* * *

Yugi stood by the gate entrance, evening was setting quickly and no sign of Atemu.

He looked down at his watch, it read half past four. He knew Atemu would come and meet him, he was the type to do that, but could he be mistaken and Atemu was at home?

'Yugi!'

Yugi looked around to see Atemu running down the street to him, he stopped in front of Yugi and breathed heavily.

'Sorry…I'm…late' Atemu breathed.

'Where was you?' Yugi questioned 'I've been standing here for over an hour'.

Atemu caught his breath and ran his hand through his hair.

'I…err…got lost' Atemu lied 'The town was…interesting…and I lost track of time'.

Yugi sighed and started walking, Atemu quickly caught up to him.

'Are you mad? I'm sorry. I didn't realise I was going to be late, I would've been here on time'.

'Atemu' Yugi turned to him and kissed him quickly on the lips 'I'm not mad. I just want to get home, is that a problem?'

'N-No. Of course not'.

They continued walking again. Atemu looked down at Yugi, remembering about Bakura and Marik killing people, he never wanted them to touch Yugi.

He slipped an arm around Yugi's waist and pulled him close. Yugi looked up at Atemu.

'Erm…Atemu?' Atemu looked down at Yugi 'What are you doing?'

'I just wanted to have you close to me. Do you…not like that?'

'It's alright' Yugi put his hand on Atemu's and rested his head against his chest 'I want you close to me as well'.

Atemu rested his head on Yugi's and they carried on walking. He was sure that Bakura and Marik wouldn't bother him again, and if they did, they would be sorry.

*****************************End of chapter 12***************************

Me: 'I think people can clearly see what I'm gonna do for chapter thirteen'.

Diao: 'Kill Yugi?'

Me: 'Hmm, maybe'.

Agil: 'You are addicted to killing him. Like me as well'.

Me: 'Well…You have Diao. Yugi as Atemu. I'm sure everything will turn out alright'.

Diao: 'Yeah. We believe you'.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'

Me: 'The number thirteen!' (Dun, dun, dun!)


	13. The stand

Evil music…

Me: 'It's the…chapter thirteen!'

Diao: 'Cut the crap and just write'.

Me: 'Okay, but I will warn you, I will be giggling!'

Chapter 13-The stand

_'Give them the chance and they will destroy us, I thought you understood us. So don't make the stupid mistake and help us rid them'._

Atemu repeated Bakura and Marik's voices in his head, remembering what the told him. That they killed people, just to keep themselves more alert, what kind of people did that?

'Atemu?'

He broke out of his thoughts and turned to Yugi who sat next to him.

'Are you okay?' Yugi asked.

'Y-Yeah, why do you ask?'

'You haven't touched your food'.

Atemu looked down at his dinner, he had barely touched it, and had opted to playing with it with his fork. Atemu smiled at Yugi.

'Sorry, I was thinking' Atemu reassured.

'Is it something I should know about?' Yugi asked.

Atemu shook his head 'Alright. I'm going to bed, don't stay up too late'.

'Goodnight Yugi'.

'Night Atemu'.

Yugi got up from the table and walked out 'Don't stay up too late Atemu'.

'I won't'.

Yugi disappeared up the stairs, Atemu decided to actually eat his food.

He could never imagine hurting Yugi or anyone, so how could Bakura and Marik do it? It was one of those things, he wasn't going to understand unless he did it himself.

* * *

Atemu went to bed sometime afterwards, he couldn't believe how exhausted he felt and he hadn't done much that day as well. It was something he was going to have to deal with.

He heard something like it was falling over. He opened his eyes and sat up in his bed, it was dark by now, and the clock read eight minutes past midnight. Atemu groaned but decided to find out what it was, even if it was an animal.

Atemu walked down the stairs and decided to check the side door, he opened it and looked out into the night surroundings.

'Hello?' Atemu called out 'Anyone here?'

But there was no reply, Atemu walked out a little and looked around, but still nothing.

Then Atemu was pushed up against the wall as someone held his arms, making him unable to move.

'Pleased to see us again Atemu?' Marik asked.

'Marik' Bakura walked out of the shadows with his arms crossed over his chest 'Don't tease the poor boy, he has enough on his plate already'.

'What do you two want?' Atemu growled.

'Temper, temper Atemu' Bakura chuckled 'It isn't you we want to see'.

'You'd best get out of here before you regret it!'

Bakura and Marik laughed 'I'd like to see you try'.

Yugi opened his eyes when he heard a noise, he couldn't be sure what it was. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, perhaps it was just fox or something, bit he'd better check it.

Yugi opened his bedroom door and went down to Atemu's room to see if he had heard it, he opened it a crack, but was surprised to find Atemu's room empty.

He heard the noise again so decided to go and find out what it was on his own. He carefully walked down the stairs and headed to the side door, as it was already open. Yugi poked his head round the door, Atemu was being held against his will and a trickle of blood ran out of his mouth. Bakura and Marik were the ones with Atemu.

'Atemu!'

They turned around and smirked at Yugi, Atemu tried to get out of Marik's grip.

'Yugi, stay away!' Atemu shouted.

'Yugi eh?' Bakura turned to walk closer to Yugi.

Yugi backed away, not sure what to do; run like Atemu told him to, or help Atemu. But before he could make a choice Bakura grabbed his arm, pulling him closer.

'Isn't he a right cutie?' Bakura chuckled at the squirming Yugi.

'Let him go!' Atemu ordered.

Bakura laughed and picked Yugi up, turning to Atemu 'I don't think so. We'll see each other real soon Atemu'.

Bakura let his wings grow out and then took of into the air with Yugi in his arms. They disappeared into the night sky.

'Yugi!'

Marik gave a punch to Atemu's stomach, making him double over, Atemu looked up right as Marik disappeared in the night sky, he forced himself to stand up against the wall, he wasn't going to let them take Yugi from him.

* * *

Bakura and Marik flew round the city for a while until they found an empty alleyway. Bakura landed first and looked down at Yugi, he clung to him-scared of falling while flying-but when he noticed they had touched ground he struggled again. Bakura grabbed his arm and let his hand creep over Yugi's neck.

'Ssshhh' Bakura hushed 'You're going to be fine'.

'Bakura' Bakura turned as Marik landed behind him 'I should have him'.

'No. He's mine to kill'.

'You always have to good ones!'

'Back off! He's mine, you'll have yours next chance!'

Bakura turned back to Yugi, brought him closer and placed his lips on Yugi's neck.

Yugi gasped as Bakura started to suck on his neck, there was a strange feeling inside him. Like something was being pulled out of him, whatever it was, it wasn't something good. His body started to feel weak against even with him staying still, and it was increasing every time Bakura sucked on his neck.

'A…Atemu…' Yugi said weakly.

Then Bakura let go of Yugi and he dropped to the floor. Yugi looked up to see Atemu, his tan skin back and his wings stretched out. He had pushed Bakura into the wall and bent down to Yugi.

'Atemu' Atemu picked Yugi up in his arms and they took off again.

Yugi clung to Atemu as they flew higher and higher until they reached near enough the tops of skyscrapers.

'Atemu! Behind you!' Yugi shouted.

Atemu looked behind him to see Marik closely following them.

'Go that way!' Yugi directed.

'Why?'

'Just trust me!'

Atemu changed his course and flew to the edge of the town to where Yugi directed him. Soon they flew close to a building that looked abandoned.

'Down there!'

Atemu flew over the concrete wall and landed in the grounds, Yugi grabbed Atemu's hand.

'Come on, lets hide'.

Yugi dragged Atemu inside the building. Marik landed in the grounds a short while after, he looked up at the sign. It read "Prison".

Marik chuckled 'This won't be so hard'.

'Marik!' Marik looked up as Bakura landed next to him 'Are they inside?'

'Yep. This shall be easy enough'.

'Lets hope so' Bakura rubbed his arm 'I want to get my payback'.

They smirked and walked inside.

* * *

Inside it was dark and damp, the lights high on the ceiling were screeching as they swung slightly. There was rows and rows of empty and abandoned cells, they reached up to a high height.

Bakura and Marik looked around, trying to find a sign of either Yugi or Atemu.

'There!' Marik said as he pointed to a cell.

Atemu hid himself in one of the cells, Bakura and Marik smirked and flew up to the level Atemu was on. Atemu turned around as Bakura and Marik walked in.

'Looks like we got you cornered Atemu' Bakura mocked.

Marik took the first lunge but Atemu got out of they way of Marik, then Bakura lunged at Atemu and he barely dodged him. Atemu got out of the cell and grabbed the door.

'Oh no you don't!'

Yugi and Yami pushed the door, trying to close the stiff door. Bakura pushed on the other side, Marik quickly joined him and it became a fight over the door. Atemu pushed harder on the door as well as Yugi, soon the door closed on Bakura and Marik, Atemu quickly locked the door and they stood well back.

Bakura chuckled 'Well done Atemu' Bakura looked at them through the small hole in the door 'You locked us away like criminals, very smart. You forgot him though didn't you?'

'Come on Atemu' Yugi hurried as he ran back to the stairs, he turned back but Atemu stayed where he was 'Atemu?'

'Why do you have to be like this?' Atemu asked Bakura.

'Because they make us like that' Bakura growled.

'No they don't. They might've done some bad things to us, but what we do is our own choice. People took away the most important thing to me, and I never once wanted to hurt anyone. Can't you try? Why can't you see the good instead of the bad in people?'

Bakura glared at Atemu, and they stayed silent, Yugi came back to Atemu and grabbed his hand.

'Come on Atemu' Yugi persisted, but he stayed where he was 'It won't work, lets just go'.

Yugi pulled Atemu away so they left Bakura and Marik on his own. Marik kicked the wall hard.

'Damn them!' Marik yelled 'How could we have let them do that? Bakura?'

Bakura rested his head against the wall 'Shut up. Yelling won't work'.

_Why can't you see the good instead of the bad in people?_

* * *

Atemu and Yugi soon came back to the game shop, Atemu made his wings disappear and him and Yugi walked in, trying to be quiet so they wouldn't wake up Solomon.

'Atemu…can you stay with me tonight?' Yugi asked in a whisper.

'Yes'.

Atemu followed Yugi back to his room, Solomon didn't hear him as his snores proved it. Yugi and Atemu laid down on the bed, Yugi instantly curled up to Atemu.

'I-It's was scary' Yugi whispered 'I'm glad you was there'.

Atemu stroked Yugi's hair 'I would never let you get hurt'.

Yugi smiled slightly 'I guess…we won't have to worry about them again'.

Atemu sighed 'No. We won't'.

Yugi fell asleep sometime later, Atemu just remained silent and staring up at the ceiling.

He hoped that maybe he could've brought Bakura and Marik round to their senses, but maybe not everyone could be broken through like he thought. He sighed one more time and closed his eyes, falling asleep instantly.

****************************End of chapter 13**************************

Me: 'Ah yes, Atemu saved the day!'

Diao: 'God, one day your evilness will go too far'.

Me: 'It already has Diao'.

Diao: '…'

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'

Me: 'With more evilness to come! Mwhahahahaha!'


	14. Captive

Me: 'It's going to be just fine now'.

Diao: 'Do you purposely curse what you say?'

Me: 'Err…Yes?'

Chapter 14-Captive

When Yugi and Atemu woke up they were surprised that Solomon didn't hear anything in the night. It just helped to not explain what happened.

Yugi opened his eyes and smiled at the morning sun.

'Hello weekend' Yugi greeted as he stretched his arms. He pushed back the covers and quickly got dressed in something casual. He headed downstairs.

'Good morning!' Yugi said happily.

'Morning Yugi' Solomon replied.

Yugi looked around confused, there was no Atemu, which concerned him.

'Grandpa, where's Atemu?' Yugi asked.

'He's still asleep' Solomon replied.

'Asleep? He's usually up before me'.

Yugi sighed, he knew it had to do with his sleepiness, so thought it best that he got as much rest as possible.

"Must suck to be Atemu" Yugi thought.

* * *

Atemu opened his eyes and looked around his room. He stretched his arms and sat up in bed, he looked up when the door opened and Yugi peeked his head through.

'You're finally awake' Yugi said.

Atemu smiled 'Yeah. Good morning Yugi'.

Yugi giggled and walked over to him 'Good afternoon is more like it'.

'What?'

Yugi picked up the clock, it read eighteen minutes past twelve.

'You've been asleep through all the morning'.

Atemu hung his head 'Sorry'.

'That's okay. If it has something to do with your tiredness, perhaps we should try and think of something before it takes over your life'.

Atemu nodded his head and rubbed his eyes.

'If it's okay. I think I'll take a bath' Atemu said as he stood up.

'Alright, you do that'.

Atemu took some while to soak in the bath, but when he got out, dried and dressed, he found Yugi in the living room waiting for him.

'Atemu, do you want to go out today?' Yugi asked.

'Out?'

'Yeah, like a date. What do you say?'

'Where are we going?'

'Well, there's this tower in Domino you can go to, and you can see all across the city, how about that?'

'Sure. Sounds good'.

'Then lets go. It gets quite busy in the afternoons'.

'Okay then'.

* * *

Yugi and Atemu came to the Domino tower some minutes later. Yugi turned to Atemu.

'Look how tall it is Atemu!' Yugi exclaimed as he pointed to it. It reached high up in the sky, it stood towering over them.

'It's tall alright' Atemu added.

Yugi grabbed his hand 'Lets go inside Atemu'.

Yugi dragged Atemu with him, they took the elevator up to the observation area. Yugi ran to the window and looked out.

'Look Atemu! You can see the game shop from here!'

Atemu walked over to him and bent a little closer.

'I thought you was calling me Yami' Atemu whispered.

Yugi gasped and turned to Atemu 'Sorry'.

'It's alright'.

'So…err…Yami. Look, that's our game shop'.

Yugi poked at the glass and Atemu saw the game shop amongst the other buildings.

'So it is' Atemu said.

'And over there is where I go to college' Yugi said as he poked at his college 'And there was my old school. And that's where Joey lives'.

'This is a big place' Atemu said.

'Is it as big as the city you lived in Atemu?'

Atemu shook his head 'Heba's city was at least twice as big as this'.

'Oh. Now I feel smaller then normal'.

Atemu chuckled and kissed Yugi on the head 'They're both still good though to me'.

Yugi stood at the glass and pointed out buildings he knew to Atemu, places he would go with Joey or some he knew just by their names. Atemu listened to all he said, yet he seemed to keep looking over his shoulder now and then. Yugi didn't think much of it and carried on talking to him.

'Yugi' Yugi looked up at Atemu as he leant closer 'It's strange' Atemu whispered.

'What is?' Yugi asked.

'Those guys haven't left yet'.

Yugi turned around to see four guys standing on the other side of the observation deck. They looked smart as they were probably some business men.

Yugi turned back to Atemu.

'Perhaps they're just enjoying the view' Yugi whispered back.

'They came up after us, and haven't left. I don't think it's the view they're after'.

Yugi sighed 'Okay. We'll go, if they follow us, then something is wrong'.

Yugi took Atemu's hand and they were about to get on the elevator, but one of the guys stepped in there way, making them unable to board the elevator.

'Mr. Mutou?' Yugi looked up as one of the men walked to them. He seemed to be nearing an elderly age, he wore a formal suit and had small specs on his nose.

'Who's asking?' Yugi questioned as he took a step back with Atemu.

'Are names are not important' He said 'But that is'.

Yugi stood in front of Atemu as they walked back again.

'You're not touching Atemu while I'm here' Yugi growled.

'You don't have much of a choice, that is a threat to the people of the world'.

'Atemu isn't going to hurt anyone'.

'And you would know? You can't escape, we're blocking you off here and we have a helicopter at the ready in case you decide to fly away'.

Atemu touched the glass with his hand, and he knew that they couldn't easily escape now. Yet Yugi continued to stand in front of him, shielding him from the men.

'Don't be difficult. We just want the angel' The man explained.

'Well you're not getting him' Yugi growled.

'Move the boy out of the way'.

One of the men grabbed Yugi by the arm and tried to pull him away, but Yugi resisted and tried to get him off. When that didn't work, Yugi decided to grab the mans arm and bit him hard.

'Argh! You little brat!'

He managed to throw Yugi off, Yugi hit into the window. It broke against his weight and he started to fall out of the tower.

'Yugi!'

Atemu ran over to the broken window and jumped out as well, he grabbed Yugi's arm and pulled him close. Yugi closed his eyes, this was it, they were going to die now.

He heard people gasp and he felt the wind going past him. He didn't want to, but he managed to open his eyes to see that they were floating in the air. He looked up at Atemu to see his two large wings keeping them in the air. Yugi sighed.

'I forgot you have wings' Yugi muttered 'I almost had a heart attack'.

'Sorry' Atemu apologised.

They turned when they heard the noise of a helicopter, it was flying towards them.

'We have to get out of here' Yugi said.

Atemu nodded in agreement and they took off through the town again. The helicopter kept up with them, not letting them out of there sight, no matter how fast Atemu flew. Atemu looked behind him to see the helicopter right on his trail.

'Atemu look out!'

Atemu looked up to see a electricity pole closing towards them, there was little time to change direction as he was sure he would hit it nevertheless.

Atemu held tightly to Yugi and turned his back to it.

There was a small bang as the wires were forced apart and sparks flew around, half of the city's electricity had died and people started to question what had happened.

'Sir' The pilot said through his Communication unit 'The angel has flown straight into the electricity lines'.

'Find it and don't let it escape again'.

'Roger'.

* * *

Atemu groaned, there was a lot of pain through his body. He opened his eyes to see the lines snapped in half and hissing out small sparks. He groaned again and sat up, rubbing his head. He had hit the ground in his fall, luckily he wasn't too damaged, but his body ached all over.

He gasped and realised something. Yugi was missing.

'Yugi?'

Atemu looked around before he turned around to see Yugi just lying on the ground. Very still.

'Yugi?'

Atemu crawled to him and placed his hand on Yugi's cheek, but there was still no reaction from him. Tears started to fall down his face.

'Yugi…please' Atemu picked him up in his arms and cradled him 'Please…don't die…I can't lose you again!'

Atemu hugged Yugi's body tightly as he cried over him. He didn't want to believe he had killed two people, but yet it seemed like that.

Then someone shot Atemu in the arm, he looked at his arm to see a needle in it. He quickly took it out and threw it away, the people from before approached, but before Atemu could do anything his eyes started to grow heavy and he passed out with Yugi still in his arms.

* * *

Yugi opened his eyes to see bright light. At first he thought he was dead, but as he blinked his eyes a couple of times, he realised he was in a room and there was a light built into the ceiling. Yugi groaned slightly and looked around as he heard beeping.

His body was attached to machines that registered his heartbeat and other stuff, he had a breathing mask of his face and his chest was finding it difficult to breath for him. He wondered if he had been taken to the hospital, but there was something about the place that didn't make sense.

Someone walked into the room, they were dressed with a lab coat and had masks etc. He walked past Yugi so Yugi had to move his head to follow him, he stood by another bed.

Atemu laid in the bed, almost like Yugi. He had machines attached to him, his breathing was hard and he was unconscious. There was no way they could be in a hospital with Atemu's wings out.

The man wrote some things down on his chart before turning to Atemu, he held Atemu's arm and carefully injected something in it, Yugi wasn't sure what it was, but he knew it wasn't something good.

He then came to Yugi, writing some things down on the chart and taking his arm, injecting something into Yugi. Yugi wanted to pull his arm away and demanded where he was and what was going on, yet he couldn't so much as move a muscle.

When the man finished, he brushed some of Yugi's bangs out of his face and smiled at him, but it was the kind of smile Yugi hated. The one where they said one thing and the smile lied to him.

He left them on their own and locked the door, so they were alone once more. Yugi turned his head to Atemu.

'Atemu' Yugi weakly called. Everything ached, to his body to speaking, and he wasn't sure why, but he had to check if Atemu was fine 'Atemu'.

Atemu opened his eyes and turned to look at Yugi 'Yugi…you're alive'.

'Where…Where are we?' Yugi asked.

'I don't know…I woke up…and I was here'.

Yugi held tightly to the bed sheets, something inside him hurt. It felt like something was squeezing his heart so much, but he tried to ignore it and focused on Atemu.

'What…What's going on?' Yugi asked.

'I…I don't know but…they keep injecting us both and…and I haven't been able to move much'.

'I'm sorry…' Yugi closed his eyes 'This is…all my fault…'

'It's okay Yugi…I don't blame you…'

Atemu managed to move his stiff arm and held it out towards Yugi, Yugi quickly caught on and after a battle with his arm, held his own arm out as well. But neither were able to touch each other. Yugi tried to reach towards Atemu, but it was too painful and too far out of reach for him to do so.

'Atemu…I can't reach' Yugi said.

Atemu took back his arm and closed his eyes as well 'I'm sorry Yugi…so sorry…'

Yugi looked up at the ceiling, letting a tear run down his face. There was nothing they could do now. They were trapped, with no hope left.

This was their end.

***************************End of chapter 14***************************

Me: 'Or is it?'

Diao: 'You may be a sadist, but we know you have a good ending'.

Me: 'Yes…of course I do'.

Agil: 'You do have an ending right?'

Me: 'Yes…of course…'

Diao: 'She's lying'.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	15. Change of heart

Me: 'Ah yes, will it go good or bad?'

Diao: 'Vann, don't make people hate you'.

Me: 'Can't and won't'.

Chapter 15-Change of heart

It had been a few days since Yugi and Atemu had been taken hostage, and it seemed to have worsened then any improvement.

They kept injecting the two with something, but what ever it was it made them immobile and very weak. Every time Yugi tried to think of a way to get him and Atemu out, his thinking became slow and easily forgotten. It was like being drunk, yet he was aware of it and it being more painful.

Yugi had heard, when scientists came in to check on them, small things but he could guess what it was. They kept saying that a kid and an old man demanded for both of them to be let go, yet they made some excuse each time. A kid and an old man, it had to be Joey and Solomon. And they knew where they were, but this was against the government, someone too powerful for them.

* * *

It was night now, and all the lights were turned off so they were in darkness. But the lights from the machines made a dim like light. Yugi had his head turned so he could watch Atemu.

Very recently Atemu had got worse. He heard the scientists say odd things about Atemu, but to Yugi it made no sense. And now, he was asleep and wasn't waking up, he was barely breathing and his heartbeat on the machine was slowing down. It was near like torture to watch Atemu die slowly, it was the only conclusion Yugi could think of, that Atemu was dying slowly.

Yugi closed his eyes, perhaps he should just give up as well. If he was dead, then at least he would be with Atemu, and then they wouldn't be in trouble.

Yugi heard the door open, he didn't think the scientists came in when it was dark. He had learnt that much.

'You get him, I'll take Yugi' Someone whispered.

Yugi opened his eyes and looked around. He saw the familiar person that was Marik walking over to Atemu. Yugi looked up to see Bakura leaning over him and began to panic.

'Ssshhh' Bakura hushed and brushed his hand over Yugi's forehead 'Don't worry. We're here to help'.

Yugi looked at him, then turned to Marik who started to carefully remove the wires attached to Atemu. Bakura did the same to Yugi, making him wince slightly. All that was left were the ones that registered their heartbeats.

'Ready Marik?' Bakura asked.

'Ready' Marik answered.

At the same time they took out the wires and the machines warning sound. Bakura picked up Yugi and held him in his arms.

'Put your arms around me Yugi' Bakura advised.

Yugi managed to wrap his arms around Bakura's neck, they turned to Marik who had Atemu in his arms.

'Lets get the hell out of here' Bakura said.

Marik followed Bakura as they walked out of the room and down some corridors. When they turned a corner, they stopped as other people blocked the other end of the corridor.

'Hey! Wait!'

Bakura looked up to see a skylight, Bakura turned to Marik and they both shared the same idea.

They let their wings out and in an instant they broke through the skylight, Yugi hid his face in Bakura's chest until he was sure the glass was gone, he removed his face and looked around to see that they were hanging in the air. Bakura turned to Marik who was closely behind him, they took off again and headed towards the docks.

* * *

They touched ground by the docks, Bakura managed to open the empty warehouse with Yugi in his arms and let himself and Marik in. When Bakura set Yugi down in a chair, he hurried over to the light switch, turned it on and shut the door again. Yugi watched as Marik set Atemu down on a rough bed, pulling the covers over Atemu.

'I-Is he alright?' Yugi asked.

'I don't know' Marik put his hand against Atemu's cheek 'He doesn't exactly feel good'.

Bakura joined Marik by his side as they checked over Atemu. Yugi couldn't see him, so forced himself away from the chair and kneeled by Atemu's body.

'Yugi, you should stay in the chair' Marik advised.

'Atemu, why won't you wake up?' Yugi asked Atemu.

Marik looked up at Bakura who only shrugged his shoulders 'If only we knew what they gave you. Do you have any idea?'

Yugi shook his head but looked up at Bakura 'Bakura, do you have a phone?'

'Err…yeah' Bakura put his hand in his pocket and took out a mobile 'Why do you want it?'

'I need it to help Atemu' Yugi took the phone and started dialling numbers.

* * *

Back in Egypt, it was twilight and soon to be turning into night. A phone rang, with a sigh Yugi's father got up and answered it.

'Hello?' He said, a little tired.

'Dad' Yugi's voice on the other side.

'Yugi? What are you doing calling me so late?' He questioned.

'Dad, I need your help' Yugi said desperately.

'What kind of problem is it?' He asked.

Yugi looked down at Atemu who hadn't changed, his breathing slowing down with every breath.

'It's Atemu' Yugi explained 'They found us out, and they kept us as prisoners. And now, Atemu is sick and I don't know what to do'.

'Tell me what the symptoms are, then I might know' His father said.

'Well…' Yugi looked towards Atemu 'He's not breathing properly, he's going cold slowly, and if it's the same thing; his muscles are seizing up and he couldn't move'.

'Oh no' Was all his father said.

'Dad? What's wrong?' Yugi questioned, becoming slightly scared.

'I think…Atemu is poisoned' He said quietly.

'Poisoned!'

'Yes. There is a poison that you give to people, if in small amounts, it can affect the muscles, making it nearly impossible to move. However if you use too much, it can affect the organs instead, slowing breathing down and making the heart beat slower until you finally die'.

'No! I can't let Atemu die!' Yugi shouted.

'The only way to get the poison out is if you can somehow drain it out before it does too much damage'.

'But…I-I don't know-'

Then Marik took the phone out of Yugi's hand and placed it next to his ear.

'What do we need to do?' Marik asked, he nodded his head as he listened 'I have an idea'.

He handed the phone back to Yugi and kneeled down by Atemu.

'Sorry if I hurt you too much Atemu' Marik whispered, and then he placed his lips on Atemu's neck and started to suck.

Yugi knew what Marik was doing, Bakura had done the same thing to him before, he just hoped this wouldn't kill Atemu.

'Yugi? What's going on?' His father asked through the phone, but Yugi didn't answer.

He watched as Marik sucked more harder and harder until he let go and covered his mouth as he retched.

'Take it outside!' Bakura hissed as he opened the large door for Marik.

Marik rushed outside and as soon as he left, Yugi could hear him throwing up.

'Yugi? What's happening?' His father asked.

'Umm…' Yugi put the phone back to his ear 'Marik just threw up'.

'Who's Marik?'

'It's a long story' Yugi said.

'What about Atemu?'

Yugi glanced down at Atemu, noticing he was getting some colour back to his skin and his breathing was going back to normal. Yugi gave a sigh of relief.

'I think Atemu is going to be fine' Yugi reassured.

'That's good. Yugi'.

'Yeah?'

'Be safe. I don't want to loose you as well'.

'I will dad. Bye'.

Yugi ended the call and looked over to Bakura and Marik who were talking to themselves. Suddenly being nice wasn't something he could picture them as, but yet they were. Could he trust them just yet?

He sighed again, he didn't really want to dwell on something like that in this time, after all Atemu was just saved by them.

He looked down at Atemu again, smiling slightly. He brushed Atemu's bangs out of his face and gave him a small kiss on the lips.

'Wake up soon Atemu' Yugi whispered.

He laid his head down on Atemu's chest, hearing his heart beating softly inside him. He got comfortable on Atemu's chest and closed his eyes. He hoped Atemu would wake up soon, though he knew he couldn't go home, but whether they would go at least he would be with Atemu. And that was all that meant to him.

**************************End of chapter 15****************************

Me: 'Yeah, no one believed I would leave them to die. But did anyone think that Bakura and Marik would save them!'

Diao: 'Yes'.

Me: 'Wow, I've just realised, we are so close to the end'.

Agil: 'How did we not realise?'

Me: 'Time flies when you're having fun'.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	16. The same

Me: 'Hmmm, nothing bad will happen'.

Diao: 'You're so…damn you'.

Me: 'Hehe'.

Chapter 16-The same

Atemu opened his eyes slowly, getting used to the change around him. He looked up at the high, damp ceiling. Something he hadn't got used to.

He looked down, on his chest was a sleeping Yugi. Now he knew something was off, he wasn't even allowed to touch Yugi, so how could he be sleeping on top of him.

Atemu looked up again to see a bowl floating over him.

'Hungry?' Bakura asked.

Atemu looked at him, then back to the bowl in confusion.

* * *

When Atemu managed to get out from under the sleeping Yugi, Atemu sat down in the chair and ate the porridge they offered him. To have some actual food in him, he wasn't going to deny it.

'Slow down Atemu' Bakura chuckled 'It isn't going to evaporate'.

Atemu looked up at them and ate a little bit slower.

'Why…did you help us?' Atemu asked 'I thought you hated me and everyone else'.

They both looked away and tried to distract themselves, like neither one of them wanted to answer his question.

'Well…you see…' Marik trailed off and turned to Bakura.

'We thought that…seeing as we are…sort of like family…I thought that we should stick together, even though we have different views. We didn't want to let you…you know…die and all'.

'You…was worried about me'.

They both sighed 'Don't make us say it Atemu'.

'Say what?'

Bakura and Marik looked at each other and blushed.

'Alright!' Bakura hid his face in his hands 'We…we were worried about you. We…we want to say sorry'.

Bakura and Marik kneeled down in front of Atemu. He watched, a little surprised by it.

'We're sorry' They both said together 'Please forgive us'.

Atemu stared at them as they remained on the floor, he set the bowl aside.

'Yeah…I'll forgive you' Atemu said 'We are family after all'.

They looked up at Atemu and gave a small smile 'Thank you Atemu'.

'Atemu!'

They looked around as Yugi sat up, and looked around. When he saw Atemu with Bakura and Marik, he smiled sheepishly and blushed.

'Sorry. I thought…Atemu had left' Yugi explained.

He got up and walked over to Atemu, Atemu got up and pulled Yugi close into a hug. Yugi put his arms around Atemu and turned to Bakura and Marik who had stood up by now.

'Morning Bakura. Morning Marik'.

'Morning Yugi' They both said.

'Yugi, you just missed Marik and Bakura apologising' Atemu said, turning to smile at them 'It was quite touching'.

'Oh? Perhaps they could do it again, so I can see it' Bakura and Marik looked away in embarrassment again 'Well, you did almost kill me'.

'Hey, we saved you as well. That rests everything' Bakura said.

Yugi gave a small giggle and hugged Atemu tighter.

* * *

When Atemu and Yugi had properly woken up. They decided to discuss what they were going to do.

Marik was playing a small game with Yugi, as Atemu didn't want to cause Yugi any distress. He stood watching them with Bakura by his side.

'Do you know how they knew where we were?' Atemu asked Bakura.

'No. Not really. I don't keep tabs on the government, except, that they get what they want'.

'Great'.

'Do you have any idea on what to do?' Bakura asked.

'Not really. I suppose that we should leave, but moving around a lot can be difficult. I mean, Yugi has family, a life here. I don't want that to be taken away from him'.

'Yet if we stay, then they'll find us. And no doubt kill us. I still say we should fight back'.

'Four of us Bakura. Even I know that's a losing battle'.

Bakura crossed his arms 'I was just saying'.

'I know. I just…want the best for Yugi'.

'Unfortunately, we don't know which way it is'.

Atemu sighed, choosing what was right was very hard.

Yugi looked over to Atemu, noticing his stressed state. Yugi looked down at his legs.

'I wish they would leave us alone' Yugi muttered.

'Me too' Marik said 'All they want to know is what class freaks we are'.

'I don't think you're freaks' Yugi gave a smile 'You're people, so there's nothing different about you'.

Marik gave a small smile and ruffled Yugi's hair 'If only everyone was just like you'.

Yugi giggled 'Then I'm sure it'll be a boring world'.

There was then car engines making them all stand up, it was very unlikely that it would be a passing stranger as it was very quiet at the times in the morning.

'We know you are in there' A voice through a megaphone called out 'It is best if you come out'.

'You have to be kidding me!' Bakura yelled 'They knew where we were?'

Yugi got up and ran to Atemu, he held his hand as they looked around.

'What do we do?' Marik asked.

'We get out of here, that's what we do' Bakura replied.

'How?'

'Like this'.

Bakura picked up a old chair and let his wings out, he flew to near enough the ceiling and threw the chair out one of the windows, shattering it on impact.

'Lets go out this way'.

'Good idea'.

Marik followed Bakura out, Atemu let his wings out and picked up Yugi before flying out the same way. He met up with Bakura and Marik some way down a back street behind the warehouses.

'Any ideas on how to outrun them?' Marik asked.

'I don't think we should fly' Yugi suggested 'That way they can't find us easily, and we can think of something on the run'.

'I guess it's the best plan so far'.

So Bakura, Marik and Atemu hid their wings so they looked like they were as normal as everyone else.

'Where should we go?' Atemu asked.

'Somewhere in town. There are a lot more people and that'll help' Yugi suggested.

'That sounds good. Lets go then'.

They all made their way round the backstreets, making sure that they weren't seen as they ran back to the main city.

* * *

They soon got back to the main part of the city, there was so many people, it would be very hard to spot them at all. They walked casually like nothing was wrong, though they knew that everything was wrong.

'So what do we do now?' Bakura asked 'We can't stay here all day'.

Yugi stared down in thought 'I wish I could tell my grandpa I was alright, he must be worried about me'.

'Do you want to go there?' Atemu asked.

Yugi shook his head 'They will know that I might take you home. It'll be like walking into a trap'.

'Why not call him then' Marik suggested.

'I'm sure he'd like to see me in person'.

Atemu put his hand on Yugi's shoulder 'How about you go home, and we think of something to dodge these guys'.

'But…we'll be apart. What if they find you and stuff?'

'They won't. You have my word on that'.

Yugi looked up at him, though he didn't like the idea of being apart from Atemu, he worried about his grandfather and being on his own.

'Okay…I'll be quick' Yugi said.

'Take all the time you need' Atemu assured.

'Be careful. All of you'.

They agreed to it and Yugi took off, but as soon as he did, he stopped when he saw what looked like a wall of men in a certain clothes. And they were heading straight for them. They looked around to see any possible escape blocked by similar guys.

'The army?' Marik questioned as he looked around.

Yugi went back to Atemu and held his hand tightly, scared about what might happen.

'What do we do now Yugi?' Atemu asked in a whisper.

'I-I don't know'.

The people that was around them were forced to stay behind them so they stood on their own, they had to think of something quickly or they were going to end up in the same place again.

The same old man from before walked forwards towards them, Yugi stepped in front of them so he came between them and the man.

'Mr. Mutou, please come quietly' He said 'We don't want to hurt you'.

'We aren't going anywhere with you' Yugi said as he held Atemu's hand 'You just want us for some stupid experiment!'

'You must understand, we only want to know what they are, and how they work etc'.

'They are people!' Yugi yelled 'They aren't "Things" or "Beasts" Or anything like that! They are humans, they are just like us, with only a small difference'.

'How can you be so sure they are just people?'

'Because they have feelings like us! Because they have hearts! Because they look like everyone else! Isn't that what racism was? And sexism? So why can't we accept them for who they are, and not what they are?'

There was a silence and they looked around as everyone from the streets were watching too.

'Kinda creepy' Bakura whispered after a while of silence.

Yugi looked around when he heard someone's recognisable voice, when they reached the barrier of men did Yugi smile.

'No you don't understand, that's my friend' Joey reasoned.

'Sir, please just stay back' They ordered.

'Ah screw you lot'.

Joey managed to duck underneath them and run over to Yugi, hugging him tightly.

'Yug! Don't ever scare me again!' Joey said 'I was so worried about you'.

'Y-Yeah, okay. J-Joey, I'm kinda busy'.

'Hmm?' Joey let go of him 'I know, I'm not dumb. I'm here to help you with your little protest'.

'Really?'

'Sure. And how come you never told me? I'm your best friend!'

'Sorry'.

Joey turned and crossed his arms over his chest 'We can do all that stuff later. We have stuff to do'.

'Right'.

'Oh, hi again Atemu' Joey turned to Marik and Bakura 'And nice meeting you'.

'Same' Bakura said, a little sceptic about Joey.

They stood there awhile as they carefully watched each other. Then a stranger stood by them, copying both Yugi and Joey. They looked at each other a little confused by it, but then people from behind the barrier of men broke through them and stood with Joey and Yugi. Quickly they all managed to create a human circle around them, making it impossible for them to touch Yugi and friends.

Joey turned to Yugi.

'You did something good Yug' Joey said as he looked around at the people 'Really good'.

'I…I only spoke the truth' Yugi said quietly.

'The truth always wins'.

Atemu put his hands on Yugi's shoulders, Yugi turned to Atemu and hugged him tightly.

'Maybe they might leave you alone' Yugi said hopefully.

'I hope so' Atemu said as he put his arms around Yugi.

It took them awhile, but they managed to coax the people to disperse from the circle. And after a lengthy debate with nearly everyone, they were forced to agree to leave Atemu and the others alone.

They were finally going to live like proper people now.

*****************************End of chapter 16*************************

Diao: 'The army?'

Me: 'Well…they might do…'

Diao: 'And the public intervening?'

Me: 'They have their rights to do what they want…they might've thought Yugi was right…'

Diao: 'You do realise none of this would actually happen'.

Me: 'It's a story! Deal with it! At least they had a happy ending, I might've made it a sad ending!'

Diao: 'Suppose'.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the last chapter!'


	17. 5 years

Me: 'Okay, if anyone got confused, things are good'.

Diao: 'Why would you think that?'

Me: 'I felt that the previous chapter was…a little rushed and stuff. So everything is a-okay'.

Chapter 17-5 years

It had been five years since what had happened, and a lot had changed between them all.

Bakura had got a job and house in Japan, and along the way he had met Ryou-a person who also had wings-and they had become a couple. They were doing great.

Marik also got a job, but his main focus was on his love, Malik. He was a human and was in college, studying most of his time, but they loved each other very much.

As for Yugi, he completed his course and decided to become an archaeologist, though he wasn't as skilled and famous as all the others-and he often spent a lot of time away from home-he enjoyed his time very much. He was still with Atemu and they were very happy.

* * *

'Yugi' Yugi and Atemu looked up as his father walked to them 'You going out again?'

'Yep. I have a surprise for Atemu' Yugi explained 'Be back later'.

'Alright'.

Yugi and Atemu walked out and shut the door behind them.

Yugi and Atemu were living in Egypt for the time being, Yugi had another dig nearby so they decided to live with his father until they went back to Japan.

Yugi held Atemu's hand as they walked down the street.

'Where are we going?' Atemu asked.

'You'll see' Yugi said mysteriously with a playful smile 'I'm sure you'll thank me for it'.

* * *

Yugi took Atemu deep into the sands, they followed the path that had been made. Atemu questioned why they were so off track from the main city, though he had a feeling Yugi wanted to show him around where he was working-he had the tendency to do that, though Atemu didn't mind. He enjoyed seeing Yugi happy.

They soon came to the excavation area Yugi was working on, no one was around so they didn't need to fear getting into trouble. Yugi lead Atemu along it until he stopped and took the flashlight from his bag he had left behind.

'Why do you need that?' Atemu asked.

'Because we'll need this' Yugi said, and lead Atemu again.

Soon they came to what looked like a hole in the sands, but on closer look, it was an entrance to something underground.

'I've been through this many times' Yugi said 'So I know it's safe, and we won't get lost'.

Yugi walked into it followed by Atemu.

They soon came to a corridor, it was lined with lamps along the ceiling. There were vibrant hieroglyphs, pictures depicting wars and of gods. Atemu looked along them as Yugi shone his light on them, searching for something on them.

'Ah!' Atemu turned to him as he smiled 'Found it, come here'.

Atemu walked over to him as he shined his torch on a particular hieroglyph. It had a circle around it and two symbols inside it.

'See, pharaohs names have this circle' Yugi explained as he traced his finger around it 'It shows importance'.

'I see' Atemu said.

'Can't you read it?' Atemu shook his head, Yugi pointed to the first symbol 'It says He-ba' Yugi turned to Atemu 'It reads Heba'.

'H-Heba?'

Yugi nodded his head, Atemu placed his hand over the hieroglyph. His eyes softening.

'Heba…'

Yugi took his hand 'That's not all. Follow me'.

Yugi lead Atemu down another corridor.

* * *

Yugi turned his torch off as the lights were bright enough already. Yugi took Atemu down some stairs and they ended up in a chamber. Atemu was confused at first, but then he saw the sarcophagus, it sat in the middle of the room. It's case made out of gold, shaped as a man representing a pharaoh.

Atemu stared at it then turned to Yugi.

'I wanted to keep it all untouched for you' Yugi smiled 'It's him Atemu. Heba'.

Atemu looked back at the sarcophagus, Yugi gently let go of Atemu's hand and he walked towards to sarcophagus. He turned back to Yugi who gave a reassuring smile.

Atemu stroked his hand over the cold gold, smiling slightly.

'Heba…I found you' Atemu whispered.

Tears started to roll down his face and drip onto to sarcophagus, he hugged it tightly as he cried heavily over it. Yugi walked over to him and rubbed his back, trying to comfort him as he cried over it.

After a while there was only hiccups, Yugi looked at him, but it was hard as he hid his face on top of the sarcophagus.

'Are you alright now?' Yugi asked.

'Yeah' Atemu said weakly 'S-Sorry…I just…wanted to cry…'

'That's alright. I'm sure it's natural'.

Atemu nodded his head and stroked the face on the sarcophagus.

'Can…we stay here for a while?' Atemu asked.

'Sure'.

* * *

They stayed there for a while until Atemu felt ready to go back home. They stepped out of the entrance to the tomb and walked back along the path, Yugi held Atemu's hand, he looked up at him as he rubbed his sore eyes.

'You okay?' Yugi asked.

'Yeah…sorry' Atemu apologised.

'It's okay. You don't need to apologise'.

Atemu nodded his head 'Yugi…' Atemu intertwined his fingers with Yugi's 'I love you'.

Yugi smiled at Atemu 'I love you too'.

They stopped so they could share a passionate kiss. They started walking again, Atemu had a slight smile this time.

'Yugi…can I come back…to give flowers to the tomb?' Atemu asked.

'Yes. I'm sure I can sort something out'.

Atemu rested his head on Yugi's 'Thank you Yugi'.

'Anytime Atemu. Anytime'.

* * *

Me: T_T

Diao: 'Oh god'.

Me: 'Okay, okay. I'd like to thank all my readers, thank you for reading this. All your reviews have kept me going, I love you all. And err…well. Thanks a many for reading this'.

Diao: 'Anything you have to say that doesn't involve a thank you?'

Me: 'I will be back!'

Diao: '…Oh god'.

Me, Agil and Diao: 'Thank you for reading and reviewing!'


End file.
